Roomies in Aaa
by Raychelle9
Summary: Fionna Ward has just moved into a new neighborhood She attends Aaa Academy were PG is a teacher at & is a waitress @ d Candy Kingdom a local sweets shop & music venue were Marshall is d main performer She lives in d tree fortress alongside PG Cake & ML Her friend FP seems 2 hav a crush on her & ML's being overprotective or is it his jealousy tat's getting to him? Read on & find out
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

Water, on. Music, playing. The blond girl starts to get undressed. The hot water hits her skin and she instantly relaxes. After a long day of unpacking this is exactly what she needs. As she is cleaning her body she begins to sing along her music.

"_Oh please! Let me free! _

_Tell me I__'__m not insane. _

_Not insane!__"_

"Hey, you're not insane, but keep it down." A deep voice calls through the door.

_Oh crap,_ Fionna thinks. "I'm sorry. I just moved here I didn't know there was a rule for singing."

"There isn't." The voice responds. "But it is pretty late. I'm fine with it, but I don't know how Gumwad will react."

"Well I'm almost done anyways. I won't be loud." She finishes with her body, and steps out of the shower. After drying her long, blonde hair, she puts on her PJ's and opens the door, hoping to find her neighbor but finding the hallway empty instead.

It's seven a.m. and our blonde leading actress is sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. She has her school uniform on, a navy skirt, Mary Janes with knee high socks, and white button up with a light blue tie, all topped with her signature, white, bunny-eared headband.

She is munching on her cereal when a young man dressed in a pastel pink colored suit walks into the kitchen. His strawberry-blonde hair is combed neatly to the side and he is carrying a light pink suitcase. He grabs a muffin and sits at the table, reading the newspaper.

Fionna looks up. "Oh, hello," she says shyly. This guy is cute, really cute and she can' t help but feel shy around him.

"Good morning, miss. How do you do?" His voice is sweet, and thick, just like caramel.

"I'm fine. Are you the charismatic stranger from last night?"

"Excuse me?" His pale, gray eyes have confusion in them.

"Nevermind, I'm Fionna Ward. I just moved here." She sticks out her hand in greeting.

"My name is Bubba Gumball." He takes her hand in his, and she nearly melts in his grasp.

"Nu uh, sweet thang. Do not tell me that's all you're going to eat for breakfast. And on a school day, too? I don't think so." A big, honey colored women walks into the kitchen. "I'mma make ya something good to eat, oh yes, baby. Gumball, you want some, too?"

"No thank you, Cake, I should be heading out for work anyways." He takes off, making sure he grabs his keys (which are the pink ones) before he goes. "I'll see you later."

Meanwhile, Cake is taking out pans and bowls and other cooking material. "So tell me sugar," she tells Fionna, "what are you craving?"

Fionna thinks for a moment. This woman was willing to make her breakfast, so what should she ask for? "Bacon pancakes." She whispers, half hoping the women hadn't heard. The woman begins to cook.

"So, what's your name, sweet pea?"

"Fionna." She says timidly.

"How cute. I'm Caitlin, but everyone calls me Cake." She places a plate with two round pancakes in front of Fionna. "Here you go, sugar."

"Thank you." Fionna takes a bite out of her pancake, surprised to find a piece of bacon in it. Cake sits in front of her, taking Gumball's seat.

"So you're my new neighbor? That's great. So, why'd ya move here? And why isn't your momma making you food? Not that I mind, honey, I'm just a curious cat."

Fionna swallows, "Well, my parents just died and I'm out on my own. I couldn't afford the rent at my old home so I had to move."

"Oh baby cakes, I'm sorry for asking, but from now on, I'm making your breakfast, no excuses. Now you better hurry along unless you want to be late for school." She looks over to the kitchen clock, seeing it is a little past seven thirty. She gobbles the rest of her food and dashes out the door, grabbing her blue keys. "'Bye Cake, I'll see you after school."

"I'll be here, honey bee. Have a good day."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

Fionna is waiting in her home economics class, listening to her BMO (sort of like an Ipod) when the teacher finally decides to walk in.

"Sorry, everyone. I got held up at a faculty meeting. Do you guys think we should change the uniform to something more…pink?" The class erupts into laughter. The teacher's thick, caramel-like voice wakes Fionna up from her day dream. None-the-less, the hunky guy from this morning is standing by the board, writing down the ingredients necessary to make a (pink) vegan cake. Fionna stares intensely as she realizes her very cute teacher is also her neighbor, living in the same house as she does.

"Yea, I get it, he's cute, as you girls put it, but if you ask me he might be gay. See how much pink he's wearing? It might be totally obvious but I don't judge." The scorching voice comes from beside Fionna. She turns to find two hazel eyes, with specks of golden red in them, looking back at her with amusement. This guy has orange-red hair and he is tall and muscular and seems very pale. He's wearing the school uniform but he appears to have decorated his with small portions of red, orange, and marigold. His shirt is un-tucked and has an "I'm a badass" attitude. He definitely stands out of the female-dominant class.

"Hi, I'm Fionna." She whispers to the stranger.

"Ember Ignatius at your service." He does a silly bow that makes Fionna giggle. "But you can just call me Flame Prince or FP for short."

"Why would I call you that?" Fionna asks with curiosity.

"Well, when I'm out on the soccer field I'm on fire." He does a "rocker" face and smiles at Fionna. "But also because, as you will come to learn, I burn everything I cook." Fionna can't help but laugh.

"Hey! Keep it down back there." Gumball turns to find the young lady from the morning laughing next to the Flame Prince. _Oh glob,_ he thinks. At this point he has come to the conclusion that his new neighbor is also his student and that is very wrong. Certainly, that is wrong, very wrong, but there's no harm if the faculty didn't know. After all Gumball is the laid back type of teacher who doesn't like getting in trouble. He goes back to teaching, trying not to think too much about the situation.

At the back of the class, Fionna and the Flame Prince are laughing it up. Fionna takes two eggs and places in front of her eyes, while sticking out her tongue. FP tries to hold back his laughter but is unable to. In just a short amount of time, Fionna had made a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing.

Afterschool, Fionna goes straight home to find Cake in the kitchen.

"Hey honey bee, how was your day?" Cake says with enthusiasm.

"It was great," Fionna replies while grabbing an apple off the fruit bowl, "I made a new friend and apparently I am Bubba's –I mean Mr. Gumball's—student."

"Oh yeaahhh, I knew I recognized that uniform."

"Thanks Miss Cake. Anyways, this guy, his name is Ember,I have him for Gumball's class and he's so funny like—"

"Sweetie, right now is not a good time. You see some of the staff got fired at the diner I work at and they need me to fill in today."

"Oh, okay," Fionna's smiling face turns into an upset pout. Even though she was used to adults ignoring her, she really enjoys the company of the talkative woman. Seeing Fionna upset saddens Cake a little.

"Hey come with me to the bakery you'll love it and you can tell me all about this hot Ember guy."

"I never said he was hot."

"You didn't deny it either." The girls laugh and, grabbing Cake's orange keys, they head out the door.

The diner, also known as the Candy Kingdom, is a small restaurant/venue, just a couple of blocks away from the "tree house", as Cake and the other tenants call it, that is well known for it's amazingly sweet desserts and local band music. Inside there are various small tables everywhere, with a medium stage in one corner, and booths along the glass wall. Behind the counter stood a man with dark hair, dressed in shades of black. The only color on him is the white apron he wears on top of his clothes.

"Hey baby," Cake goes in and kisses the man on the cheek, he is so focused on the strand of hair that has fallen out of place that the just nods his head in return. "Fionna this is my sweetheart, Chrome. Chrome, this is my new neighbor Fionna."

"Nice to meet you sir," Fionna says, Chrome merely nods in her direction.

"He's not a man of many words, but he is sweet with me." Cake whispers to Fionna, "So honey, what do you need help with?"

The man's voice is monotonous, but deep. "Waitressing. Afternoon rush at 6. Night O' Sphere plays at 8. Also needing a cook."

"You fired the cook?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I like your food." Chrome looks up at her with a smile.

"You are so complicated. Fionna do you mind helping at six? If I'm making the food I can't serve."

"Sure." Fionna is always happy to help those in need.

"But for now you can come with me to the kitchen and tell me about that hottie." Chrome looks up at Cake when he hears this, "Chill honey," she tells him, "He is her age." He goes back to playing with his hair.

Inside the kitchen, Fionna sits on a countertop and tells Cake all about her day—how Gumball was late, Ember's comment, the way he made her laugh and the specks of red in his golden eyes. She says Fionna has got a crush, but that he sounds like a fierce guy. Five thirty comes around and already a group of girls enter the dinner. Cake wraps a waitress apron around Fionna's waist.

"Don't be nervous, girly, you just go up to them, ask what they want to order, come back to the kitchen, give me the order, and repeat with other costumers, got it?"

"Okay seems simple." Fionna feels confident.

"Just wait until the rush." Soon Fionna is busy with work. The girls recognized her from school and chat with her a bit. Unfortunately that takes some time away from the other costumers and Fionna is rushing, trying to get the orders right and in time to the correct table. After a little while, she gets the hang of it, and is doing better than earlier. Smiling at the costumers, she serves the meals faster than any waitress Chrome has ever seen. Fionna is so entertain with her work that she doesn't notice a young man dressed in a red plaid shirt, dark jeans, and red converse come in and, instead of sitting, going up and talking to Chrome. Chrome nods and also points in Fionna's direction. The guy's gaze first falls on the bunny ears she is still wearing. Then he notices the beautiful, blonde, luscious hair that falls past her waist. Oh that waist! _She must surely be at that womanly age of 16,_ he thinks. Weird how now all he wants to do is sit her down and sing her a lullaby.

"Who?" He asks Chrome.

"Fionna." The owner answers.

"Why?"

"New waitress."

"Perfect." The young man goes to the back and starts setting up on the stage, trying to avoid the bunny-girl from seeing him. He tells the other band members to not even think about her, because she will soon be his.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**_

Fionna is serving an old couple when a girl in the booth behind her screams out, "OMG! THE VAMPIRE KING IS ABOUT TO START PLAYING!"

Suddenly, all the tables that occupied girls became deserted. They all ran to the stage are where a handsome, young guy stands carelessly with his red bass guitar swung over his shoulder. "Hello, ladies…and gents'," his voice purrs into the microphone. "We are the Night O' Sphere and I am your Vampire King!" he strikes the cords on his bass and the girls in the crowd go wild. The whole time he plays his red eyes (contacts) are glued to Fionna, whose attention in invested on her work. His first song is a pop gone punk song. Fionna doesn't mind the noise though; she continues to serve the "candy people."

It's ten, and still Fionna isn't paying attention to the "King." Now and then, she stops to listen, if only for a bit, but immediately returns to work. _He__'__s good, _she admits to herself. Seeing that the cute, bunny girl isn't even turning her pretty little face in his direction, he decides to change the mood.

"Okay, this next song is for all the cute, bunny-eared ladies out there." He hopes that this catches her attention, the fans scream out in glee.

The punk music turns into a sweet lullaby. The sweet, deep voice murmurs against Fionna's ears. Compared to the music from earlier, this tune makes her sleepy and somewhat warmer, she suddenly has an urge to grab the singer, throw him on the bed, and cuddle with him as he sings to her. She bumps against another girl. The music lures her to the stage, but she shakes her head and goes back to the counter. She looks around, avoiding the stage. At this time, most costumers have left and the only people here are gathered in the stage area. Cake and Chrome sit comfortable on a lounge couch. Marshall has his eyes closed, singing to his hearts contempt. She is still looking at the charming singer when he catches her eyes and blows her a kiss. All the girls are in heat. Fionna simply rolls her eyes and plays with a quarter. She will not fall for him.

Closing time is at midnight. Most groupies, though, leave at eleven since it is a school night, and by 11:30 the diner is nearly empty. Fionna cleans up all the tables while the King and his band members take down their equipment.

"All done there, buttercakes?" Cake wonders over to her, as she plops down on the couch.

"Yeah. I just need the kitchen and I'm done."

"I can do that. How did you like working?" Cake sits next to her.

"It was fun, to be honest, I liked it." She smiles triumphantly.

"That's good to hear because my honey wants to hire you."

"What? For reals," she looks over at Chrome who is cleaning the counter. He looks up at her and nods with a smile on his face.

"Yup, yup. He says you are a hard worker and full of energy and that is exactly what we need her. You don't have after school activities, right?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, it is settled. Everyday afterschool, Saturdays we open at five, Sundays we don't open."

"Sounds great," Fionna gives Cake a warm hug.

"Well, you need to get going. You have to go home and get some rest or else Bubba might yell at you for sleeping in class." The girls giggle.

"Okay, I'll go, you sure you don't want any more help?"

"You've done enough, darling." She looks back at the stage, "Hey, Marshall, are you done there?"

The wanna-be rockstar looks at her. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Great, take her home."_ What?!_ Fionna thinks.

He looks at the bunny girl's blue eyes with a wicked smile, "Sure, no prob."

**Thank you for following along this far into the story. I will try and write every day but it is not for certain. Keep it up with the reviews, I really appreciate it. Also this chapter was supposed to be shorter but I refuse to write anything under 600 words so you get a sneak peak at tommorrow****'****s chapter. Once more, I do not own Adventure Time, if I did then****…****Marshall would be locked up as my toy lol but that****'****s a different story where Fionna has a love for whips and chains****…****and well you****'****ll read that later.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own not of Adventure Time**_

_Why is he walking me home,_ Fionna thinks, _I could take care of myself but I didn__'__t want to be mean to Cake. She seems to somewhat like this boy, after all. She lets him play at the dinner and stuff. Ugh, but why is he so close to me? This seems so dangerous. What if someone steals my purse, or aliens come and kick our butts? No, that can__'__t happen, but what if this guy rapes me?!_

Marshall grabs Fionna's arm with such strength that she snaps out of her own thoughts.

"Why are you ignoring me? I'm trying to be friendly and start a conversation and you just walk there babbling to yourself like an idiot." He pushes her to the wall.

"And what's this I hear about rape?" He closes the distance between them, their bodies touching. She can't move. His tongue flickers his tongue near her ear and she shuts her eyes close and the blood rises to her face. His fingers brush away a single strand from her face.

"Kidding," he laughs, wickedly.

"You are so messed up!" Fionna is furious. "Go away, I don't need you I—"

'"Can take care of myself'" He finishes for her. "Fi, you couldn't even escape my grasp and I wasn't even using all my force." Angry tears fill up Fionna's eyes. "Wait," Marshall's attitude changes, "No wait don't cry, please don't, it was only a joke." She punches him in the stomach.

"I'm not going to cry, you idiot!" She isn't pressed up against him or the wall anymore. She starts walking away angrily.

"Wait up," Marshall calls out. He catches up to her.

"Why are you still following me?!"

"Cake wanted me to take you home."

"It's only a block away. I think I'll be fine."

"Still, I'd hate to break the promise to the cat." They walk in silence until they get to the house.

"Okay, I'm home, now go away." She reaches for her keys to find none. "Oh glob."

"It should be open." Marshall says quietly. She turns the knob, it's open.

"Okay, I'm inside a totally safe home, now take a hint and leave." She starts closing the door.

"Hold up," his hand stays on the door to keep it from closing, "just one more thing." He sticks his hands into his pockets hastily, trying to maintain his cool attitude, "You have a really cute singing voice." Her face flushes red once more and she shouts "You're a jerk, Marshall!" As she slams the door in his face.

"Hey, why are you back, Marshall? I thought you and Fionna went home." Marshall slumped into one of the booths.

"She did," is his only reply.

"Oh glob, what happened? The great Marshall Lee, Vampire King couldn't get the girl?" Cake teases him.

"Shut up cat!" he hisses at her.

"Marshall," Chrome says to him, "chill."

"Whatever, I'm going out."

"Don't stay up too late," Cake calls as he leaves.

"Don't tell me what to do." Chrome blocks the doorway.

"Do not let your frustration get the better of you. If you work for it, it can become yours, but for that patience is necessary."

"Whatever." After walking around for two hours he realizes that he keeps coming back to the "tree house." This girl has bewitched him. He has never wanted a girl this bad. There's something about the way her blue eyes sparkle, or how she can't keep her long hair out of face, and those adorable bunny ears she wears. He just wants her to notice the good in him and make her fall in love with the person he tries so hard to hide under his bad boy attitude. Unfortunately, she has already concluded that he is a jerk. So instead he decides to treat her as she thinks he is. Maybe, she might still fall in love with him, unless she already has.


	6. Chapter 6

"How does Saturday sound?" FP is leaning against the lockers as Fionna takes books out of her locker. As usual he has his red-orange mo-hack and his blue uniform decorated in red.

"Sounds for what?" she closes her locker; the halls are nearly empty since no one likes to be inside before the bell rings.

"I dunno, to do something. You know, just hang out without wearing there stupid, red-less uniforms." He got a light blush over his cheeks.

"Can't" She starts walking to her homeroom. It's already been a week since Fionna first started school and she and FP have been hanging out in front of her locker before school started and sitting together at lunch. "I got to work Saturday, and I like these uniforms."  
"What? These uniforms don't have enough red in them silly." His voice is filled with curiosity now, "What do you mean by work?"

"You know the things people do to get money. Something you wouldn't know about mister Flame Prince." She jokingly punches him on the shoulder.

"I know what work is," he rubs his shoulder, she's small but powerful, "I just didn't know you worked."

"Yeah, I started Monday. I love it, it's so much fun."

"Where at?"

"The Candy Kingdom."

"That diner on Aaa Street?"

"Yup, that's the one." She smiled thinking of her workplace.

"I heard that they are going to redecorate the place. Make it more like a music venue, you know?"

"Yeah, Cake is tiered of the diner-look. She says it's so 40's. And Chrome wants the band to have a better stage since they get quite an audience."

"Nigh O' Sphere plays there every night, right?"

The thought of Marshall's band brings her thoughts back to that first day; of the horrible things he said, how his heavy body had pressed up against hers; the way he lightly moved her hair out of her face, and the warm sensation of his breath on her neck. He hadn't treated her much different on the passing days. His eyes still lingered on her body with a bloodthirsty look. He still blew her a kiss when he sang his ballad. And he still wanted her.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later, FP." She starts to leave without waiting for his response.

"'Kay, laters, Fi" He doesn't want to leave her but class is about to start. After he mentioned the Night O' Sphere, Fionna had gotten a pained look on her face, as if she had swallowed a terrible tasting fruit whole. He hates seeing her look upset. He prefers when she smiles and laughs and her blue eyes shine with true happiness. He rushes to get to his first period class, Algebra II, still thinking about his bunny-eared friend.

"Ember," Gumball calls out, "if you are done distracting your classmates, please make your way to the principal's office." There is definite authority in Gumball's tone of voice. FP puts down the oranges he was juggling, gathers his stuff, and gets up to leave. He stops at the door to turn around and make a pouty face at Gumball. Gumball simply points out the door and FP leaves without another word. The girls couldn't help but giggle. In the mist of her laughter, Fionna accidentally knocks over the pepper shaker, making it spill onto her neighbor's miniature kitchen.

"Achoo!" the girl across from Fionna sneezes.

"Oh my glob, I'm so sorry. I'm all klutz." She picks up the pepper shaker. Across her kitchen station was a freshman (according to her uniform which is a light gray.) The girl is pale, and slightly chunky. Her most outstanding feature, though, is her red and white stripped hair.

"It's okay." She has the biggest gray eyes Fionna has ever seen.

"My name's Fionna." She says cheerfully.

"I know," said the girl.

"You know?"

"Yeah, you and FP are always talking and well my kitchen is in front of yours."

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout the talking."

"It's fine." The girl nervously plays with her hands, "my name's Pepper."

"Nice to meet you, Pepper."

"You too, Fionna"

**LOL see what I did there, Pepper, pepper shaker, lol im lame. Well thanks for the review I really appreciate it. I will try and update every other day or whenever I can. Im glad I can entertain yall, n keep reading :3 -Raychelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of adventure time :(**

Fionna invites Pepper to eat lunch with her. So at lunch, all freshman eyes are staring as the quiet, unknown, red & white haired girl sits down with the legendary, hot Flame Prince and the unique, new girl Fionna.

"I'm guessing your friends aren't happy that you ditched them." FP says to the shy girl.

"I don't have friends." She replies as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Then, what's with all the staring?" Fionna looks all around the lunchroom.

"I'm not very popular with the freshman class, so to see me, a lower classmen, sitting at with two cool upper classmen is something new to them. They can't help but stare at us."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to get used to it." Fionna takes a bite out of her cheeseburger. "So," she says between bites, "tell us about you."

"There isn't much to know."

"Do you play sports?" asks FP

"Nope."

"How 'bout clubs?" Fionna inquires.

"None." Pepper uses the same tone in her voice as she speaks.

"Any hobbies?" Fionna tries to get her to talk.

"Cleaning."

"That's a hobby?" FP is definitely weirded out.

"Yes," her eyes seem to sparkle, "why wouldn't it be?"

"It's not a usual hobby for most people." Fionna says quietly.

"Is it?" Pepper thinks for a moment, "Fionna collects swords, is that not unusual?"

"Wait how did you –" Pepper interrupts her. "And you, FP, have scented candles, that you love, in your room, and you can't sleep without them being turned on."

"Uhhh." FP is at a loss for words.

She sits there innocently while the two friends look at her, slightly anxious.

"Ummm," Fionna starts, "is there anything else you want to say to us."

"Fionna lives in the same house as my nephew."

"What?!" This struck up FP's interest.

"Yes, Mr. Gu—''Fionna claps her hand over Pepper's mouth.

"Flame," Fionna says sweetly, "Will you excuse us, it's Lady Time."

"Uhh, sure, no prob." Flame leaves the two girls at the table while he goes to talk to some of his soccer buddies.

Fionna lets go of Pepper. "What were you about to say?"

"You live in the same house as my nephew, Bubba Gumball." She says nonchalantly.

"You mean our teacher?"

"Yes."

"How is that even possible? You are way younger than he is."

"My mother married his grandfather." Pepper takes a bite out of her apple.

"How the glob do you know all this information?"

Pepper looks at Fionna with a serious look. "It is my job to keep updated with anything and everything that has to do with Bubba Gumball, he does not do anything without my knowledge of it. At the moment he is having a Caesar salad, which he prepared himself, in his classroom. When he is done, he will wipe his mouth with his pink handkerchief and then throw away the container. I know everything that he does, even before it's done."

Fionna is in shock of how much this girl knows, "That's…peculiar." She decides on saying.

"Yes, and I do hope this new information in which you have come across does not affect our relationship." Pepper gets up to leave.

"Which is what?" Fionna asks, fearing the answer.

"Class mates, of course." Pepper smiles at her as if they had known each other for a life time, then she gets her bag and leaves the lunchroom. FP sees that Fionna is sitting by herself and returns to the table.

"What was that all about?" He asks his friend.

"I'm not too sure" Fionna is still in shock.

"She's kinda—''Flame begins.

"Creepy?" Fionna finishes for him.

"Yup." They are silent for a while, Fionna staring off into space, "well I guess our trio is back to a duo."

"mhmmm." Fionna has stopped paying attention.

Flame mumbles as he picks at his food, "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Amazing how on papper this chapter was 300 words but when I typed it I expanded it so much I could double it. :3 yay I met the 600 goal anywho sorry for taking so long, end of the year projects are a drag, thanks for the reviews it encourages me to keep writing -Ray**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer I own not Adventure Time**_

_**Before I get started I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, Pepper is not an OC and in the next chapter I will introduce a new character, heads up.**_

_Look at me, come on, take a peek._ Marshall thinks as he watches his favorite waitress clear another table. Fionna looks up, feeling those devouring eyes burning a hole at the base of her neck. She turns to catch Marshall's eyes. He looks away uninterested. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, returning to work. The little bell at the door rings and a pink man practically runs in, rushing to the counter where Cake just made another sale.

"Cake," he says, almost out of breath, "What's the Wi-Fi password here?!"

"CosmicOwl, no space, capitalize the c and the o, why sweetie?" Cake responded calmly.

"Internet's down at the house," he takes a seat at the booth nearest to an electrical outlet and turns on his laptop, "I'm currently participating in an auction, I can't lose!" He types in the Wi-Fi password, "Yes! Only thirty seconds left."

Fionna steps closer to Gumball, "Coffee?" she asks.

He doesn't look up at her, "No thanks."

As soon as she walks away Gumball screams out, "YES! That cookie cutter is MINE!" Everyone in the diner stares up at him as if he were a mad man. "Sorry," He is sitting back down when his gray eyes catch on to Fionna's bunny ears. "Fionna, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Well," Cake pips in, "it's nice of you to finally take notice of her, Gumball." The sassiness in her voice does not escape his ears. "Fionna here," she announces, "is the Candy Kingdom's hero, our best waitress. Thanks to her our costumer ratings has increased by 37% and Chrome and I finally have enough to remodel this place." Cake smiles at her hubby who is now at the cash register.

"Speaking of remodeling," Gumball closes his laptop, "when is that going to happen, Cake?"

Cake sits down in front of Gumball, "I already called the remodelers. They said that they'll take measurements in a week, and then remodel the next." She looks at Fionna who was just standing there awkwardly. "That means you get the week after next off." She smiles at her.

"Sounds like a plan." Fionna replies.

"You're not letting her out too late, are you Cake?"

"Nooooooo," she answers sassily, "She goes home at ten. You just don't see her because you're in your room all day."

"I'm doing important stuff." He remarks.

"Such as?" Cake inquires.

"Grading."

"Grading what? You're a home-ec teacher."

"So?"

"You have nothing to grade! You just like to be in your room watching and discussing politics with your niece."

"She's my aunt."

"She's younger than you! That makes her your niece."

"Age is but a number."

"Are you talking about Pepper?" Fionna asks.

"You know Pepper?" Gumball suddenly remembers she's there.

"Yes, well, kind of. She's in our—I mean your—class. She told me she was your aunt."

"Fionna," Gumball says in a lower tone than before, "will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mr. Gumball."

"Drop the 'Mr.' we're not in class."

"Is that the favor?"

"Ha-ha, but no. I need you to be Pepper's friend."

"But she's kinda—"

"Yes, I know, she's an odd ball but she is also lonely. I can't get any work done with her always putting her nose into what I do." A slight shiver runs down his back as some other gray eyes look at him through one of the diner's windows. "Just try to be her friend. Please."

Fionna can't resist his puppy dog eyes; after all he is very handsome. She gives in. "Fine, I'll try."

He gets up and places his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." He gets his laptop (it's pink btw). "Well, I'll be off. 'Bye Cake, goodbye Fionna." He waves at Chrome and leaves. In the stage area, Marshall can't help but notice Fionna standing there, love struck as Gumwad leaves. He crushes his soda can as instinct.


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna wakes up Saturday morning to a light knocking on her window. She gets up groggily, still rubbing her eyes, and opens the curtain slightly.

"Can you open the door? I forgot my keys, please." A voice tells her through the glass. She's too sleepy to recognize the voice, but she gets out of her room and goes to open the door. She's wearing small, blue shorts that are hidden under a large, faded t-shirt. Her long hair is tied back and with no makeup on she resembles a boy. She unlocks the door, still semi-unconscious.

"Thanks love," the unidentified voice says, "You're a dear." A light blue shape comes near her and kisses her casually on the cheek.

"Uh huh." Is Fionna's only response. She rubs her eyes, "Ner problem" Slowly; Fionna is coming back to consciousness. Before her stands a thin, tall, older woman wearing a light blue cashmere sweater, blue jeans and her silvery white hair is tied back in a stylish bun. Although she must be fifty she looks as if she's in her thirties. She has with her a penguin. She does a double take on the girl, getting really close to her face.

"You're Finn Ward?" She looks at her carefully.

"Actually, it's Fionna." She rubs her nose in a sleepy way.

"What the lump! I thought you were a boy!" The woman walks into the living room, the penguin trailing behind her.

"Is there something wrong with me being a girl?" Fionna remarks.

"Yes! I was hoping to get another boy here. I already have stupid Cake, whose name I thought was Jake, but at least I got Lee and my precious Bubba," She is talking to herself now.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to introduce myself in my own home."

"You live here?" Fionna asks.

"No, but this is my house." She extends her hand to Fionna. "My name is Simone Petrikov and I am the owner of this house." They shake hands.

"Oh, nice to meet you; are you here to collect rent?" Fionna is some-what scared, even though she is working and she already paid for the first month, she always worries about money.

"No, no, not at all, but tips are greatly appreciated." She is serious but Fionna giggles, thinking it's a joke. "You know, I should kick you out for being a rude, non-male human." Her giggling stops.

"No, Miss Petrikov, please don't! I'll have nowhere else to go." Fionna pleads.

"Kidding! Glob you are so cute, even though you're not a boy. I'll let you stay, for now."

"Thank you so much." Fionna says relieved.

"Don't thank her," Cake comes out of nowhere, "She was going to let you stay anyways. You already paid rent for the first month didn't you?"

"Hello, Caitlin." The tone in Simone's voice turns icy.

"How do you do, Ice Queen?" The mood in the room turns cold.

"How's Chrome?"

"He's fine, we're really happy together." Fionna never thought Cake could sound so mean.

"Oh yeah? I bet he'd be happier with me."

"In your dreams, cougar."

"Cat-girl."

"Hag."

"Hyper."

"Old."

"Furrie Lover"

"Crib robber"

"Little girl"

"White panther"

"Black woman." (She's teasing Cake's accent, Cake isn't really black)

"That's Miss Independent Black Woman to you!" She seems to push Cakes buttons often for her face was red. While this argument is going on, Fionna goes back to her room.

"Same thing, you still aren't good enough to make a guy happy."

"Girlfriend, you don't even know! For your information, I am an amazing, loving partner and unlike you, with your dried up gene pool, I am fertile!"

The Ice Queen's mood changes; she eyes Cake up and down. "You don't say, tell me Caitlin, does that mean you might get married."

Cake blushes red, "Well yea, we have to."

"And will he be moving in? Or will you be moving out?" The Ice Queen likes gossip.

"Well," Cake starts nervously, "it's more logical if I move in with him.."

"Splendid." Ice Queen claps in small delight.

"Yes, but we're not too sure yet. I mean with the renovating projects and taking care of the diner, I might not move out for a while."

"Oh that's fine, as long as I know there will be another room open in the "Ice Queen's house for boys.""

"Oh please, no one likes that name. It's called the tree house or the tree fortress." Cake goes back to her usual self.

"Whatever. As long as I know it's a possibility, I'm happy."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't open your mouth to the public. There are still some kinks Chrome and I have to work out."

"You got it. Come on, Gretchen." She directs to the penguin, "We're leaving, but don't worry, we'll be back."

The Ice Queen leaves, leaving Cake standing alone in the leaving room. Fionna walks by, toothbrush in hand, making her way to the bathroom.

"Hey Fi," Cake calls out to her.

"Yeah?" Fionna looks back.

"What time is it?"

The expression on the sleepy girl changes to a much happier look.

"BREAKFAST TIME!"

**Disclaimer I do not own any of Adventure Time. Just wanted to say a few words before the chapter ends. To relieve some confusion, Pepper is NOT Lemongrab. Red and white hair, kinda creepy, come on its ****Pepper****mint Maid. I only made her his aunt cuz I didn****'****t know what else to do. Although the deets on where this story is going are not clear, I wanted to include most characters n to be honest the story just sorta flows out of me. Contest time! Sorta. If you have any suggestions on who the new roommate will be please post on reviews. That chapter won****'****t be out for a while but I****'****d like to hear your thoughts. Keep reading, and I****'****ll keep writing. Thanks , I love you all :* -Ray**


	10. Chapter 10

Slurppppppp. FP slurps his milkshake as Fionna greets another costumer. _She__'__s so cute,_ he thinks. He's wearing some beige/ orange cargo pants, a yellow muscle shirt that is barely visible under hiss orange and red hoodie that has the sleeves cut off. It's just a casual Saturday afternoon. He couldn't possibly come to the diner by himself; it'd be too obvious that he likes Fionna. Instead, he had invited some of his soccer buddies to hang out. Currently he is sitting alone; he purposely came early, and is silently watching Fionna, making up a movie in his head.

"Can I get you anything else?" Fionna approached him without him even realizing it.

"Um, no. I'm fine." He blushes as she smiles kindly at him.

"Alrighty, just call me if you need anything."

"Will do." FP watches her as she leaves to assist another table.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you look so love drunk."

"Yeah, well what can I say?" A chunky guy, wearing purple from head to toe, takes the seat in front of FP. Another, more quiet and slightly older, guy, equipped in yellow-green, sits next to him.

"So is she the reason we are here instead of playing soccer in the park?" The guy in purple asks.

"Yeah, is that a problem, LSP?" The look on FP's face is almost threatening.

"Nope," LSP backs off, "Hey let's at least order some food. Then, can we go play or something?"

"Actually I heard the weather is bound to get bad later on. The guy in yellow-green says.

"Who cares, Tree Trunks, rain or sunshine, nothing beats a good game. Now, Ember, call your little waitress over, I want a sandwich." His voice is a little demanding. LSP has always been a prima donna, but sometimes his attitude pushes Flame's buttons.

"Say it nicely, loser."

"Ughhh, can you call her over, please" LSP mumbles.

"Thank you," FP requests her over. She comes, smiling very politely.

"Yes?" FP's eyes don't leave her figure.

"We'd like to order." LSP says with a nasty tone in his voice. "I want a BLT sandwich and a cold soda."

"Is there a particular type of soda you'd like?" Fionna doesn't let his attitude dampen her mood.

"I don't know just bring me something." She writes his order down.

"And you, sir?"

"May I have a slice of apple pie, please?"

"Sure thing, anything to drink?"

"Just water."

"Math, that's one BLT sandwich and an apple pie slice, along with a soda and water, correct?"

"Did we stutter?" LSP says while raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Fionna smiles, "your meals will be out soon." She walks back to the kitchen.

"She has the patient of angel to be able to put up with you." FP says distractedly.

"I'll give you credit man," LSP says, "She has great lumps."

"LSP, what the glob, man?!"

"I was kidding! What do you see in that girl though? She's what, 16? And she's wearing bunny ears."

"I like them." TT mumbles.

"So she has a great imagination, is that a crime?" FP sighs. "She's sweet, outgoing, and fun. She is an amazing girl, what's not to like?"

"Ehh," LSP has lost interest. "If she's your type then that's on you, man."

Fionna came back with the food. "Here you go." Her smile never leaves her face. A clap of thunder sounds outside the diner. Her smile fades a little. "Sounds like a storm is coming."

FP senses her fear. "Just a little water. Will you have to close?"

"I hope not. We won't get many costumers as the day goes on though."

"Well I'll try to stay as long as I can. You know to keep you company." He reassures her everything will be ok.

"Thanks, you're such a sweetie." A smile transforms on her face as she strides back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, FP," LSP teases, "You're such a wuss."

"Whatever." He rests his head on his hand, quite love-struck.

**I apologize for the tardiness of the chapter. I have a life and so it****'****s hard to find time. Plus first I write on paper then I transfer it to the computer. Anyways don****'****t think I don****'****t have a story line because I do, I know exactly whats gunna happen soon but I want to introduce the characters first and all. Thanks for the reviews, keep reading, please :3 ****–****Ray **


	11. Chapter 11

The first downpour came a little after FP and his friends leave. After hanging out at the diner for an hour, LSP insisted they leave or else he'd tell Fi about FP's huge crush on her. So they left. As the soccer group strolls out the door, a guitarist wearing red walks in.

"Wow this place looks like a dump. The rain only makes it worse." He says.

"Well, if you don't like playing at this 'dump' then pack up your things, Vampire King." Fionna counters annoyed at the sight of Marshall. She still hasn't forgiven him for that night. He was so inconsiderate of her feelings. A ray of lightning strikes the sky, and Fionna flinches in fear, whimpering slightly. Marshall Lee notices.

"What's wrong, bunny girl, don't you like thunder?" He has a deviant tone in his voice but he is truly concerned.

"You know, 24,000 people are killed from lightning strikes each year." She backs away from the window.

"Oh honey, it's just a little rain," Cake hugs Fionna's head to her bosom, "Marshall, why don't you play Fi a lullaby to calm her down?" Cake directs her to one of the sofas.

"No, Cake, I'm working. I can't sit on the job." Fionna protests.

"Non-sense. Do you see anyone around that needs to be tended to, gurlie?" Cake has a point; there isn't a single soul around except the four that work there. Fionna lets Cake sit her on the warm couch as Marshall gets his guitar out. Another strike of lightning and Fionna is laying her head on Cake's lap. Marshall strums a few cords on his base & Chrome takes a seat next to Cake.

"Okay, Fi," Marshall purrs into the microphone, "this one's for you." Fionna wants to roll her eyes but the beat is slow and soothing, making her feel warm and safe. Marshall's song is speaking strait to Fionna, putting her in a sleepy trance.

"_There isn__'__t a thing in this world_

_That would dare hurt you_

_I swear I__'__ll protect you always_

_Until the sun shines through_

_Smiles, my bunny, feel brave and alive_

_Smile, my bunny, tell all your fears goodbye_

_I__'__ll protect you__"_

The song has a bewitching effect on Fionna. She wants to smile and cry at the same time. Marshall's voice is soft, like her favorite blanket, she realizes as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

"Marshall," Cake whispers, "Take her home. The rain doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. I think we'll close the shop for today." It isn't a demand it's a request.

"Alright, but I only have my motorcycle. If I even start it, it'll wake her up."

"Take my car," Chrome tosses him the keys.

"How will you get home?" He asks, twirling the keys in his forefinger.

"We'll take my car," Cake says happily, "go back to Chrome's place. The weather is perfect for watching movies and cuddling."

"You sure it's ok?"

"Yeah, just don't crash or anything." Seeing the anxious look on his face Cake adds, "Your bike will be safe here. I just don't want her to awaken, frightened because of the thunder. I rather have her comfy in bed. Safe and sound." Fionna snores softly in her sleep. _So cute,_ Marshall thinks. Cake passes her to Chrome, who picks her up as she weighs nothing. Outside it's raining cats and dogs. Cake carries an umbrella over Chrome and Fi. Marshall takes the lead, approaching a black mustang, and unlocks the passenger's seat. Chrome places the sleeping girl inside and closes the door quietly. Marshall stuffs his guitar in the trunk and approaches the driver's door.

"Be careful," Cake tells him, "and don't do anything funny, Marshall."

He doesn't reply. Instead he gets in the car and starts the engine. Fionna turns in her sleep. He turns on the heater and begins to reverse out of the Candy Kingdom's parking lot.

**Woo another chapter done :3 So if you are still with me I just want to say thanks, keep reviewing ^w^ I also want to know what the audience wants: Should Marshall stay with Fi until she awakens or should he leave her to wake up to what is just a memory, cant wait to start on my new chapter. Subscribe to my YT channel: XxVampireKittyx for great Adventure Time vids**

**Disclaimer: Because I forgot to mention it last time, I OWN NOTHING OF ADVENTURE TIME OR ITS GENDER BENDER this was made for entertainment purposes only , not for sale rent or auction thanks, love ya****'****ll ****–****Ray **


	12. Chapter 12

Fionna wakes up to nothing but sheets at her side.

**KIDDING! PLEASE DON****'****T KILL ME, Now let the story really begin **

Fionna turns in Marshall's arms. He's carrying her up to her room, but she keeps squirming around. He opens her door quietly and turns on the dim lights. Her room is littered with clothes, books, and other junk. She has various swords hanging on the walls. Everything is in shades of blue; her curtains, her bed, and her window seat are filled with light blue stuff all over it. Her furniture is white, though. She doesn't have a mirror sitting on her dresser. Instead a small blue laptop sits on it, the screen closed but the light on. The small T.V is sitting on the floor, covered in dust and unplugged.

Marshall makes himself a path from the door to the bed, which is located in the center of the room, snickering as he moves away her skirts and white panties with his foot. He lays her gently on the bed among all the pillows. As he is getting up to leave, Fionna takes a hold of his arm and embraces with it between her boobs. Marshall's face flushes a bright red.

_I guess there__'__s no escape now, _Marshall thinks as he looks down at her, calmly sleeping. He smoothly scoots her over on the small bed. He lies down next to her, trying not to disturb her. There's a lump on his back that's making him lay uncomfortably. He reaches under to move the beige, stuffed rabbit from under his back.

_You can be my bunny tonight,_ he thinks for a second before shaking his head to rid of the deviant thoughts. He covers Fionna with her blue sheets. Fionna unconsciously presses her body against Marshall's, grabbing onto his shirt. The heat rises to Marshall's face once again.

_Keep it up, _he thinks, _I__'__ll have a nosebleed and then I__'__d wake you up for sure,_ but he doesn't do a thing to remove her from her place. Of course he wants Fionna—bad—but why is he so shy all of the sudden? He's the Vampire King for Glob's sake, but something about her innocence and appearance makes him drop his guard. He closes his eyes momentarily, inhaling the sweet fragrant of her hair.

_Vanilla, _Marshall smiles, _I__'__m strawberries and she__'__s vanilla, the perfect combination. _In the comfort of the pillows and warmth, Marshall starts to drift off into oblivion. He's half-awake when a sleepy Fionna sits up in bed.

"Morning, bunny," Marshall murmurs and turns the other way trying to get comfy again. His eyelids are heavy until a dry whack on the cheek snaps him out of his dream world and a hard kick on the butt slides him off the bed.

"Ahh, my cheek meat!" Marshall yelps in an unmanly way. An annoyed Fionna is sitting in the middle of the bed, clothes crumpled, a bra strap carelessly lying past her shoulder, visible to the world, her hair a mess, her skirt somewhat higher on her legs than it should be, and a scarlet shade spread out on her face. On the floor Marshall's shirt is slightly unbuttoned, thanks to the unconscious Fionna, and his right hand clutches a pair of Fionna's underwear, from where he tried to grab onto something as he landed hard on the wooden floor. Mortified, Marshall quickly lets go of the undies and stand up abruptly.

"Fionna, I swear, this is not what it looks like." Marshall pleads.

"Get out." Fionna orders, tears threatening her eyes.

"Fionna, please."

"NOW!"

Marshall makes his way to the door. "Can we please talk?"

"No!" Fionna reaches over to her night stand and throws a knife at Marshall. Marshall closes the door just in time for the blade to stab the door where Marshall's heart would have been. Fionna's eyes betray her. She's crying now, and is unable to stop. She hated Marshall. Hated him so much, so why is her heart skipping beats at the events that could have happened? Her heart hurts and her eyes are swollen. She lies back down on her bed and hugs her bunny tight until she cries herself to sleep, thinking of the vampire who stole her dreams.

In his room, the Vampire King is restless. He was given a second chance with a beautiful girl and he screwed it up. Why can't she just like him back? That's all he wants. To be her friend at least, then she wouldn't hate him. A silver flash catches his eye. A broken guitar cord, sharp and cold, sits on his desk, begging him to come nearer. In his haze of desperation he caves into the cord's pleadings. He brings the cord to him and sits on the edge of his bed. Tears blur his vision as he wraps the cord twice around his wrist. An image of Fionna's smiling face at Gumball flashes through Marshall's mind. He tightens the cord, forgetting to feel pain and cry out. A single scarlet drop falls to the dark wooden floor. The rain started up again, and the scarlet tears matched the rhythm.

**Intense I know, well im sorry I kept you guys on the edge but just a heads up I have my weekend free and the next 3 chapters written (in paper) already. Not just that the ****"****e****"**** key on my keybard broke and we all know how important that e key is -.- I want to thank everyone for the reviews and inspiration for new characters **** um just to clear up any confusion the begging really starts AFTER I say im kidding. I was always going to have Marshall stay I was just messeing with yall ****–****Ray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its characters. This story is not for auction, sell, or rent. **

**PS Check me out on YouTube as well : XxVampireKittyx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I begin let me give thanks to an unknown guest who suggested me some new characters that I had totally forgotten about. This chapter is for you, unknown dude or dudette.**

Fionna slumps her head against her locker.

"Hey," FP says, "What bug bit you?"

"Blehh, don't start with me, FP. I had a bad weekend."

"Really?" FP asks, curious to know what happened after he and his friends had left, "Wanna share? You'll feel better."

"Actually, Ember, I rather not remember." Her voice is dull, lifeless. FP sighs, she usually only uses his real name when she has a lot on her mind. He feels as if he can't help her at all. She looks like a broken doll, beautiful but gloomy. FP grabs her shoulders, turns her around, and holds her to his body. Pressed up against his firm, athletic body, Fionna notices that he is warm, very warm, and smells slightly like an old man. _Must be his candles, _Fionna thinks. Her mind keeps flashing back to Marshall's similar body, how she held onto him, the scent of strawberries that lingered after he was gone, and the cool warmth that had held her only 48 hours ago. She shakes her head at her thoughts and pushes FP away.

"I just had a bad weekend; I don't want to talk about it." She says solemnly.

FP's heart breaks a little when she disrupts the embrace. "Alright," he articulates after a while, "just don't forget, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything, Fi." The bell rings. "I'll catch you later, don't be late to class."

The rest of the week goes by like this; FP concerned about Fionna moping around school resembling a zombie; Gumball noticing a very upset student but shrugging it off; and Pepper hiding in the shadows, intending to get information on the situation.

Fionna's forcing a smile as she serves another client when an older girl with long, messy, red hair and lots of rings on her fingers comes into the diner. She's wearing beige skinny jeans and a matching top, exposing her flat tummy a little bit. She goes straight to the counter where Chrome is looking bored as always.

"Hi, are you the owner?" she asks. Chrome only gives her a nod. "My name is Bella. I'd like to apply for a job." The monochrome man gives her a confused expression.

"Oh sweet babies!" Cake pops out of nowhere and stands by Chrome's side. "When can you start?"

Bella raises an eyebrow at the hyperactive woman. "You're not going to do a background check first?"

"Uh, sure." Cake thinks for a minute. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No"

"Are you a criminal?"

"No"

"Are you old en—" Cake eyes her up and down, "never mind, you're hired. Come to the back with me for your apron." Cake makes her way to the kitchen and Bella follows.

"Chrome," Fionna, having witness the strange scene, is now curious, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, gurlie." Cake comes back with Bella, an apron around her waist, behind her. "You've been in a funk ever since last Saturday. Now, I don't know what happened between you and Lee, but he refuses to come and play if you're working. Now honey, let's face the facts, over 60% of my costumers are frenzied, young teen girls who only come to watch Marshall perform. Without him here, I have no costumers. You are my only waitress, so I can't send you home without having someone else cover your shift. Therefore, I had to hire another waitress to take over later on so that you can go home and rest and Marshall can perform. This way ya'll don't have to see each other. Sound good?"

Even hearing his name reminds Fionna of last Saturday. She nods subconsciously.

"Alright well it's settled. Fionna you'll have afternoon shifts; Bella, you'll take over at night. Oh and since I'm cutting your hours, Fi, I'm also cutting your paycheck."

"I don't have a paycheck."

"That's right, well go home." Cake gets closer to Fionna and takes off her apron. "I'm doing this because I love you and I care about your health as well as Marshall's. You've become like my lil' sister and he's like an old friend. Please, I want you to smile again." Cake whispers to her.

All is silent. Fionna has to admit that Cake has a point. She goes to the staff room, gets her keys and leather jacket, and is out the door feeling more miserable than before.

Fionna is walking by herself on her way home. She turns on her BMO, and plugs in her blue headphones, blocking out the rest of the world.

"_**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you**__**'**__**re sliding off your dress?**__**"**_

_No way, Marshall,_ Fionna thinks. She shakes all thoughts of Marshall away and switches the song.

"_**Hey! Anybody? Find me, somebody toooooo Love**__**"**_

_I don__'__t need anybody. Especially not you, Marshall._ She switches it again.

"_**Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart, and I was your willing victim**__**"**_

A tear falls from her eye…

"Watch your step, look out! Scream and Shout!"

She's crossing the street when a drunk driver hits her straight on, leaving her out cold in the middle of the street.

**WOW, heavy enough? ****–****Raychelle**

**Songs used (in order): Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! At the Disco**

**Somebody to Love by Queen**

**Give me a Reason by P!nk**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not owned Adventure Time. This story is not for sale, auction, or rent.**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Why do you do this to me?__"_ Marshall sings out loud as he makes his way to the diner. _"__Why do you do this so easily?__"_ Usually he'd be singing his own songs but he remembered a song he once heard and it fit his mood so, for the past week, he's been singing it. _"__You make it hard to smile.__"_ The cat, as he likes to refer to Cake, that Fionna wouldn't be there tonight, but he's still not contempt_. __"__You make it hard to breath. Why do you do this to me?__"_ Fionna is on his mind. The way her eyes held hatred and hurt that night. The sobs he had heard after he'd shut the door. His own misery. It's a quiet night. No cars are out, nor are frogs croaking.

He's about to cross the street when he observes a person just lying there. Maybe some bum passed out drunk on the curb. As he gets closer he notices blonde hair, a blue outfit…bunny ears.

"Oh glob" He says out loud, "oh glob, this is bad." He runs to the unconscious girl and picks her up and off the road. "Fi, please, wake up!" He gets no response. He looks around for help, but no one is in sight. The nearest hospital is fifty miles away, and he didn't have his motorcycle; it's still at the diner. Gathering all his strength, he begins to run, carrying the limp Fionna all the way.

Beep…beep. The faint noise bugs the lump out of Fionna. She turns in her sleep finding a sharp pain in her arm. "Ouch." She yelps out.

"Thank Glob! She's alive!" A familiar, motherly voice cries out in relief. Fionna opens her eyes to find a worried Chrome sitting next to a standing and sobbing Cake.

"Cake! Hey! What's up?" The blaring, bright lights of the hospital room hurts Fionna's eyes.

"What's up?! Honey, you got hit by a crazy person and here you are, being crazy yourself!" She's in hysterics.

"Well, watcha doing here? Who's at the diner." Fionna asks, ignoring what Cake had said.

"Gumball's been watching the shop for us. Bella's there with him."

"What happened?" Fionna can't remove the IV needle from her arm. Cake begins to cry again.

"A car hit you." Chrome says calmly. "Marshall found you and brought you to the dinner. Cake and I drove you here. You're in the hospital."

"Marshall?" Fionna fights hard to remember, "Where is he?" Marshall emerges from behind the concerned couple as if he was ashamed of Fionna seeing him.

"Hey." He mumbles. He stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Cake, Chrome, could Marshall and I have a minute please?"

"Alright, sugar." Cake has calmed down a bit, she goes over to kiss her on the cheek. "Feel better."

As they are leaving Chrome whispers to Marshall, "Fix this."

"Sooo…." Marshall says as soon as the couple leaves. Fionna tries to sit up in bed, to no avail. Instead she gets a small pain on her ribcage. Marshall rushes to her aid. "Careful, tiger, take it easy."

"Sit, please." Her voice is demanding but broken. Marshall does as he is told; they stay quiet for a while. Finally Fionna breaks the silence. "You saved my life." She states.

"Your life wasn't at stake." Marshall replies. "Anyone could have picked you up at any time." He realizes how wrong this sounds and turns bright red. Fionna doesn't notice, or doesn't say anything if she did.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"You stayed with me all that time?"

"During the night, yes, but I went home during the day." He's embarrassed at his confession.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"But I do. I owe you one."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Fionna's eyes are filled with bitter happiness. They are quiet once more. Marshall reaches over to remove it from her face, but she catches his wrist.

"What's this?" Her tone changes from hurt to mad. His wrist is covered in angry red lines.

"They are...well, they're cuts." Marshall says ashamed of him-self.

"Why?" Her expression holds disappointment.

"You," he gets up from his seat abruptly, "you didn't give me a chance to explain anything to you. That first night we met, last Saturday, from the start you didn't give yourself a chance to get to know me. You believe I was some arrogant jerk, who didn't give two rat's asses about you but I did." He stops himself. "I do. I care. I just wanted a chance for you to get to know me. The real me, and since I couldn't have that chance, I went back to my bad habit." He's pacing around the room as he gives his speech but now he's looking straight at Fionna.

"You wanted to be my friend?" Fionna asks so innocently.

_I want to be more than that._ "Yes" Marshall's face is a dark shade of red.

"Ok." Fionna decides, "but you have to stop with the cutting, please."

"I know."

"And you have to earn my trust." Marshall nods. "And be nice to Cake."

"I know." He says once again.

"And you can keep your 'bad boy' image in front of your fans. Throw them kisses, wink, do your thing on stage, and make them go wild."

Marshall and Fionna crack up.

"Yes mam'" Seeing Fionna's smile is enough to lighten Marshall's heart. Relief over comes him. Thank Glob he isn't hooked onto one of the heart monitors or else Fionna would be surprised at how fast his heart is beating.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. This is purely fanmade for entertainment purposes only. Not for sale, auction, or rent.**

"More soup!" Fionna demands in total glee. Although Marshall is a night owl, he's sacrificed his sleeping hours to care for the bunny girl. Cake had asked Marshall to take care of her, so that's exactly what he'd been doing for the past week.

"I'm going, I'm going. You're enjoying this too much, aren't you." Marshall says as he tries to open the door to Fionna's room.

"Yes, yes I am," she replies bluntly, "You forgot your hat, Marshy!" Marshall laughs at the stupid nickname and walks back to the kitchen.

"You only have some bruised ribs, you know. It's not like you can't get up and make your own food."

"You're just mad because I'm cutting into your beauty sleep, princess."

"Princess?" _If anyone here is a princess it's you._ Marshall's face flushes red.

"Where's my soup?" Fionna demands with a giggle.

Marshall enters Fionna's room once again, this time wearing a maid's hat, and looks around. A week ago this room was a complete mess. Now, thanks to him, the room is in an acceptable condition. The clothes that once littered the floor are gone. Her books are neatly stacked in her bookcase. All food items and plates have disappeared. The swords are polished; the TV dustless and plugged in. Everything is clean. In the four days that they have spent together, Marshall and Fionna have become friends.

"You know, Marshall, you'd make a great mom." Fionna giggles.

"You think so? Because I might be pregnant." Marshall jokes, "I swear that the Ice Queen did this to me while I slept."

They laugh. "Speaking of," Fionna says, "I heard Cake is preggers."

"Say what?!"

"Yup. Cake and Simone were arguing and I heard Cake's moving out to live with Chrome after the renovations are complete."

"No way!" Marshall argues

"Yes way! It's totally math. I can't wait to go back and see the place."

"She isn't prego, her stomach would show, right?" Marshall insists.

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Dinner says she's not."

"You're on." The two friends shake hands. Marshall feels the heat rise to his cheeks. _She has such small hands; no polish on her nails, and they are really soft.._

A doorbell interrupts his thoughts. Marshall looks at Fi but she only motions for him to get it. He advances to the door, and opens it.

FP stares at the emo-looking guy opening the door. He looks nothing like Fionna; he's complexion is extremely pale, and his hair is dark and straight unlike Fionna's fair and wavy. He's wearing a plain hunter green shirt and skinny jeans. That dark hair is a mess and it looks as if he's not gotten some proper sleep in a while. He doesn't seem that much older than FP but he does seem more dangerous.

"Is Fionna Ward here?" The nervous Flame Prince asks. Marshall's eyes him up and down. He wears the same uniform as Fionna does for school, except that his has blotches of red. Marshall smiles teasingly, he might as well have some fun.

"Yeah," Marshall leans on the door frame. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Ember Ignitous, her teachers asked me to drop off some school work that she's missed."

"Did I ask what her teachers asked to you to do?"

"No sir"

"Then why did you state your business if it was not asked for?"

FP feels uneasy in the presence of this guy. The usually fearless Flame Prince felt…scared?

"I stated my business because otherwise you might not know what it is that I am doing here." FP's fighting fire with fire. (LOL)

"So what are you doing here?" Marshall can fight back.

"Dropping off her work."

"Her who?"

"Fionna"

"What about her?" His voice is slightly menacing.

_Is this guy an idiot?_ FP thinks.

"Marshy, quit being a butt." Fionna's trying to get around Marshall, who's blocking the doorway. "That's FP, he's cool, let him in."

Marshall glares at FP for a moment then grumbles out a "Fine, whatever." He backs away from the doorway. "I'm taking a nap, don't bother me." He retreats to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Your brother has the temper of fire." FP says as he enters the "tree fortress."

"He's not my brother." Fi says expressionless. They sit at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, your cousin?"

"Nope," Fionna giggles, "not my cousin either."

"Uncle?" Fionna shakes her head. FP's face contorts into an expression of confusion as he tries to figure out what "Marshy" and Fionna's relationship is. Fionna's locked in her own thoughts as well.

"Well, he kind of is like a brother." She thinks hard. "Yup, he's like my step-bro and Cake's like a sister to me." She smiles, _kind of like a caring mother, as well._

"How are you feeling?" FP's trying to desperately change the subject.

"Better." His plan works. "I have some bruised ribs but I should be back at school Monday."

"Ready to go back?"

"Yeah, it's so boring here at home. There's nothing to do at all. It sucks. I can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Why?" Something sparks FP's curiosity.

"The Candy Kingdom's grand reopening dude!"

"Oh yeah, you're going to go?"

"Of course! It's going to be algebraic!" Her face turns a little pink, and not because she was still in her pajamas (blue boxers and a t-shirt) "Do you wanna come?"

His cheeks get a little flustered as well.

"Yeah sure, sounds great!" They smile at each other awkwardly.

In his room, Marshall has his headphones on and is rocking out to Chelsea Grin, pressing on the barely closed wounds, watching them reopen and bleed again, just like his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

"Marshall!" Fionna knocks impatiently on Marshall's door. Marshall hasn't stepped foot outside his room, since yesterday. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Cool your bunnies, girl," he calls back through the door. "I haven't slept correctly in a week. I need some rest.: He sounds grouchy.

"Well, who's going to take me to the reopening?"

"Go walking. You're up on your feet all the time anyways." He turns in his bed, pulling the pillow on top of his face.

"Don't you remember what happened last time I went walking?" How could he forget? He thinks for a minute.

"Is Gumball here?" He asks.

"I think so."

"Get him to drive you." More turning.

"But Marshall! You're playing tonight anyways." To be honest to herself she wants Marshall to take her so badly because she thinks it'd look cool if she rides into the ceremony on a motorcycle.

"I'm going later, now stop bugging me." His voice sounds annoyed.

Fionna is temporarily disappointed, but then she walks over to the pink door across the hall, which can only belong to Gumball, and is about to knock when someone opens the door.

"Hello Fionna, how do you do?" Pepper says, "I see that you are ready. Let us step outside while Bubba finishes getting ready." Pepper is wearing an odd outfit. It looks like a casual butler's outfit. Navy pants, a white button up under a navy jacket, clean and shiny black shoes, and white gloves. Her hair is pulled back into a bun and she looks extremely professional.

"Uh, sure." Fionna lets Pepper show her to the door. Stunned Fionna gets into the (pink) car and sits in the back seat.

"You're coming to the reopening with us?" Fionna asks pretending to be interested in her car-mate.

"Obviously." The two girls stay quiet. Pepper turns in her seat to look at Fionna. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to know what you and Ember discussed yesterday afternoon."

Fionna is still creped out at how fast Pepper gets her information. She decides that Pepper has hidden cameras everywhere. Better yet, she has little peppermint butlers and maids that did her bidding as spies. Ha—how funny. Pepper has an army of peppermint people that spy on everything. They are so small people mistake them for bugs. Fionna realizes that Pepper is talking to her again.

"…because Marshall seemed quite upset at his arrival." _Well, that explains his mood, but why would he be upset?_ Fionna thinks. _I hope he__'__s not going to be dumb and not show up._

As if reading her thoughts, Pepper answers, "Do not worry, Marshall will be at the Candy Kingdom before Cake makes her big announcement. Also, expect to see Simone Petrikov, Bella, and Dr. Prince there."

"Who's Dr. Prince?"

"Seriously? He's the doctor that treated your wounds when you were still in the hospital a week ago. He is by far the best doctor in Aaa alongside Dr. Icecream."

"Ha—he sounds delicious."

"Gross." Pepper rolls her eyes and turns back to face the front.

There's an icy chill in the car until Gumball enters and starts the engine.

"You ladies ok?" He asks and Pepper nods for the both of them. "I hope I didn't make you two wait too long."

"Oh nephew, you always take your time, just like a young lady before the big dance."

"Sorry, I had to get my dome piece right." Fionna giggles and notices the large amount of gel in Gumball's hair.

"I hope you two had something to talk about."

"We found a topic but we didn't get to discuss it too much." Pepper talks to Gumball as if Fionna isn't in the car as well.

After that it's a silent (and short) car ride to the new Candy Kingdom.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. This is made for entertainment purposes only, not for sale, rent, or auction. **

**Author****'****s Note: Wooo finally done with my tests! That means no more studying at night and no more work during the day so now I can dedicate my time to my story****…****after I finish my final project *A* but yea im writing faster and taking my laptop to school so that I can type it out. I hope ya****'****ll keep reading and reviewing it really encourages me to keep doing as im doing **** -Ray**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ladies and gents'" Cake announces from the podium that stands in the middle of the small stage set outside of the Candy Kingdom. Chrome stands next to her on the stage. In the ground are Bella, wearing beige, and the Ice Queen, this time wearing dark jeans and an ice blue t-shirt that reads "Marshall Lee, my Vampire King" in the front and "Night O' Sphere" in the back, stand close by to the stag. Fionna weaves through the crowd towards them. Pepper and Gumball have been lost in the sea of young teenage girls, who have nothing better to do on a Saturday, and guys.

Fionna scans the crowd for the flaming red hair. Instead, a dark purple hair grabs her attention. Next to LSP, stands the Flame Prince, hands in pockets looking around the crowd as well. When their eyes finally meet, Fionna blushes and gives a small wave, which he returns.

"And, without further ado," Cake continues, "I am happy to present to you, the Candy Kingdom!" The tarp that was covering the building was pulled off—probably by Chrome who has disappeared from the stage—and a neon sign reading: "Candy Kingdom" in hot pink and green letters, with "Music Venue and Candy Bar" written smaller beneath it, shinning bright in front of a velvet black background.

Inside was a combination of a gothic bar and candy shop. The new booths are sleek black with a hot pink or lime green table, outlined in black, accompanying them. The seating tables are similar; tall onyx chairs are set up, four to a table, to match a tall pink or green table. The bar is an onyx semi-circle in the place of where the counter once was—behind it, no doubt, is the kitchen—instead of liquor, though, behind the bar counter of the bar is all the candy you can imagine, along with soda fountains and random carnations in wicked colors, placed strategically to draw the eye to the sweetest and most expensive candies.

The walls are black with splatters of (you guessed it) hot pink, lime green, light, electric blue, and shocking purple. In glass frames are random types of candies that fit in perfectly with the theme. At the music corner, the purple couches are gone, and in their place is a taller and bigger stage is set. The dim lightning in the shop picks up the bright colors of the tables and walls and directs all the attention to the stage.

It honestly looks like a club for minor. The crowd is dazzled by the new beauty.

"Fi" Cake snaps Fionna back to reality. "There you are. I need to change." Fionna looks down at her clothes, regular jeans, converse, and a blue shirt.

"What's wrong with mine?" She asks she and Cake walk to the backroom.

"Nothing honey, just that we have a new uniform. Chill out it's casual; we just got to fit in with our new theme." Cake gets some clothes from the staff locker marked Fionna and tosses them to Fi. "Here. I'm sure they'll fit if not we can modify them." She pushes Fi to the changing room and waits.

Ten minutes later, Fionna comes out wearing dark skinny jeans that frame her hips, a white tank top, and an electric blue "Marshall Lee, Vampire King" t-shirt that's a little too big.

"Bella!" Cakes calls and Bella appears. "Fix her shirt and do her makeup and hair, will you? I'm going back out there and start cooking up some sugar." Bella is wearing a similar outfit, except her undershirt is beige and she customized the jeans. Twenty minutes and a pair of scissors later, Fionna is now wearing a personalized off the shoulder top, her eyeliner is thick and her lips are red, and her blonde hair is curled at the ends and contains blue streaks.

"How do I look?" She asks Bella.

"Algebraic." Bella replies. Fionna takes her curled hair and ties it into a high ponytail that looks messy but cool. She borrows some of Bella's bracelets and is ready.

"Alright. Let's blow this popsicle stand." She opens the kitchen doors. She stands still as she finds someone's eyes locked on her own baby blues.

**Author's note: So this chapters pretty descriptive but I wanted to give you a good idea of what the shop looks like now. So you tell me who's looking at Fi: Gumball, FP, Marshall, or someone else? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters. This is fanmade and not for rent, sale, or auction. **


	18. Chapter 18

Gumball eyes the young girl up and down. She is beautiful, curvy and young. He's no pedophile, though, after all she looks old enough to ride his…

"Hey Gumball." Fionna calls out to him.

Bicycle?

"Fionna?" He looks at her again. Sure enough it was his student standing before him.

"Yeah?"

"Woah, I almost didn't recognize you." A shade of pink covers his cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He awkwardly walks away. Fionna thinks that she had seen something in Gumball's eyes before she'd said hi. The way he had looked at her, _almost hungrily_. She laughs to herself; she's over thinking things now. She goes behind the counter of the bar and immediately taking orders. She had learned the menu while she was bed ridden and now it's time to put her skills to the test.

"Can I have two Candy Cane Drinks?" Some girl asks.

_That consists of 8 ounces of Sprite served in a Margarita glass with a candy cane in it._

"Here ya go." She hands the drink to the girl.

"Three Red Punch Licorice, please."

_That one__'__s just red punch with crushed ice in a tall glass and a licorice stick as a straw._

"Three RPL's for the gents" Fionna hands the unknown guys their drinks.

"Thanks"

"No prob"

"A lemonade please" "Is there any water?" "Does this contain alcohol?" Multiple voices call out to Fionna at once. But one voice seems to stand out.

"One Purble Cosmo and a Fire Flower, if you please." Fionna knows how to make the Purble Cosmo, but what the glob is a Fire Flower? She looks at the menu on the bar; _a simple coke alongside a spicy chili candy in the shape of a flower._ She smiles to herself; she knows who'd order such a simple yet interesting drink.

"Hiya, glad you could make it" Fionna sets the drinks down in front of the Flame Prince and smiles.

"Yeah, so am I." He smiles back at her. _Glob he has a great smile, perfect straight teeth, and a dimple._ Fionna thinks.

"Where's my lemonade?" "I want a refill." "Do you have any panty droppers?" The multitude demands Fionna's attention. Bella's on serving duty, bringing in and out plates of food, so Fionna's the only one behind the bar.

"I have to…" she begins.

"I know." FP says, not letting his smile fade.

"We'll chat..."

'When things are calmer." She laughs at how he finishes her sentences. She goes back to serving, responding to the voices.

"I'll be right with you. Here's your lemonade. I'll get you a water as soon as I can. Nothing here contains alcohol. We are a sweets bar not a cocktail reception. And for glob's sake, we do not serve anything called a 'panty dropper.' Seriously guys? Grow up."

Gumball moves away from the bar area. **(LOL! BubblyMeTiffany, thanks for the idea!)**

The rest of the afternoon goes by like this. Suddenly, almost all the lights in the shop go out. Two spots lights—bright pink and green—swerve around the room. Excited whispers start up. Chrome's deep voice bounces off the walls as he says, "Welcome, minions. Tonight we have a special treat for you ladies. The Vampire King has been silently walking around all evening in search of his weekly Vampire Queen." The girls go wild over this. "He will serenade her on stage as her beloved."

_Has he really been walking around? _Fionna thinks, _I didn__'__t even notice him. I guess it__'__s a good promotion, if he chooses a __"__queen__"__ every week more girls will want to come and try to get chosen. _

"Give it up for the Vampire King and Queen!"

The green spot light falls on a guy standing in the middle of the crowd. There's an irresistible smile that plays son his lips. The girls are going crazy, not because of him, but because of where the pink spot light has fallen.

The blaring pink light blinds Fionna. "What the lump?"

Bella whispers from behind her, "Go on, get to the stage, I got you covered."

"What's going on?"

"It's just for show and promotion, go with the flow, come on he and the audience is waiting." The multitude parts as Fionna makes her way to the stage. Enthusiastic and frustrated commotion is all around.

"Damn, she's hot." "Why her? She's probably not even a fan." "I'd like her as my queen." "I hope he chooses another better queen next week." "How old is she?" "Is that what we have to look like to get chosen?" "Do you think she has a real boyfriend?" "She's so lucky."

Fionna finally makes it to the front of the stage area. A pale hand reaches down to help her up. She stumbles and lands in Marshall's arms. The mob cheers; Marshall smiles at her and she blushes. He wraps his arm around her waist to steady her as he grabs the mic.

"Well, well, well. Don't I got a nice piece of meat here." Some of the guys in the audience cheer. Fionna doesn't find it amusing and stomps of Marshall's foot, "Kidding, kidding, by glob is she feisty." He spins her around "So, my darling little bunny, what would you like for me to sing to you?" He gets closer to her and whispers "Give me attitude, don't be a fan-girl."

Fionna smiles wickedly, "I do not want a song from you," the audience gaps, "instead I want a dance." The audience roars in approval. "We all know the Vampire King can sing," She directs to the crowd, "but can he dance?"

The onlookers start chanting, "Dance, dance, dance!"

"As you wish, my lady." Marshall gets his BMO out of his pocket and tosses it to the drummer, "Play track 9" He leads Fionna offstage and everyone makes a ring around them, giving them enough space to dance. A beautiful tango begins to play. Marshall sways with the music ever so gracefully, leading Fionna.

"I…I didn't know you could dance." Fionna says astonished.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." They continue dancing forgetting about their audience. He spins and twirls her and finally dips her closing in the distance between their faces, their bodies, and their lips…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its gender bender characters. This fan fic is made for entertainment purposes only, not for sale, rent, or auction. **

**Author****'****s note: Don****'****t kill me****…****.**


	19. Chapter 19

Their lips are centimeters away from touching. Fionna is unsure of what to do. There's an insane heat on her face. Suddenly he spins her again, outwardly and holds her close to his chest. The crowd's enchanted. Fionna's heart is racing. She looks at the crowd of unknown faces & finally spots a pair of hazel eyes. Not a moment later, Marshall's on the mic again, "Alright! Now let's get this party started!" The drummer kicks up the beat & everyone is now rocking out to Marshall's newest song.

The night fast forwards in Fionna's eyes: Marshall rocks on the stage one second, the next he's singing a lullaby, the next he's signing autographs. The costumers come and goes, everyone ordering drinks, asking about what tastes better, and jamming out to Marshall's silky voice. She even sees her own hands moving, making drinks, taking tips, and finally, cleaning up to counter.

"Wow, the turnout was great you guys!" Cake beams as she sits at the bar, everyone is cleaning up. "Hey can y'all gather round here for a sec?"

Bella, Gumball, Pepper, and Marshall get closer to Cake and Fionna. Chrome appears at Cake's side.

"Okay, I got something to tell y'all." Everyone is silent, "I'm pregnant!" She announces happily.

"Congrats guys," Bella says.

"How long have you known?" asks Pepper.

"I'm so happy for you Cake, and you Chrome." Fionna says.

"Yeah well due to my pregnancy, I'll be moving out of the Treehouse to live with Chrome."

"Aww Cake, I'll miss you."

"I know but that won't be for a while, but you guise, I'm going to be a mommy!"

As everyone's congratulating Cake and Chrome, Fionna leans over the counter, showing off some cleavage accidentally, and whispers to Marshall, her soft lips barely grazing his ear, "You own me dinner now, and you better be ready to explain the 'Vampire Queen' bit you pulled off tonight."

"FP, wait up" Fionna races through the morning hall traffic. "I finally caught up to you." She slightly out of breath and has no makeup on. She's wearing her usual bunny ears. _Infinite cuteness_, he thinks.

"Sorry I had my headphones on." He unplugs a red earphone from his ear canal. "What's up?"

"I didn't see you leave on Saturday."

"Yeah, the night sorta just came and went."

"I know, we didn't get a chance to chat afterwards."

"Yup."

"So, wutcha think of the place?" What did he think? The place had looked awesome. The colors were wicked and the furniture was great. Fionna had looked stunning. It was an older version of her but she still looked so beautiful. But that kiss…

"It was burning. Just the type of place teenagers ought to hang out at."

Fionna smiles, "I'm glad you thought so." The first bell rings. "See you at lunch!" she runs off to her first hour class.

"Dude!" LSP tosses a crumbled paper at FP.

"What?!" He unplugs his headphones and looks at LSP.

"You've been tapping your pencil and staring off into space for the past thirty minutes."

"Shhhhh." The librarian who resembles a turtle hushes them.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind." It's fourth hour and LSP and FP had sneaked off to go "study" in the library.

"Like that kiss Saturday?"

"Shut up!"

"Shhhh!" Mr. TP hushes them again. LSP makes a face at him. "Man what was up with that, they should of gotten a room am I right." LSP is laughing.

"Dude, that's not right."

"Why?"

"They're step-siblings."

"What?!"

"Shhhhhh!" The bell rings.

"Dude we gotta talk about this later." LSP says between fits of laughter.

"Sure man, what evs." He plugs his headphones back in.

Lunch time finally arrives; FP sits at the usual table, without his lunch, his earphones still plugged in.

"Hey, why so glum?" Fionna sets her tray down in front of him. He shrugs.

"I know something's bothering you man." She says as she opens her pudding cup.

_You want to know what's wrong? I'd been worried sick about you because you got sick by a car. I wanted to go visit but never got the chance to because I had soccer practice. I didn't see you for an entire week & that tore my heart apart. Then last Saturday you looked amazing like seriously! But what the lump was up with your step-brother making you his "queen"? That's messed up! He kissed you Fi! No one's supposed to kiss your pretty pink lips but me because I think, no I know, I have fallen for you. _

Before FP can say any of this, Pepper sets her plate down on the table.

"Hello Fionna, Ember."

They mumble their hellos.

"So," Fionna continues, "What's making you blue FP?"

"Don't you know, Fi," Pepper interrupts once again, "the soccer tournament is in two weeks & it's rumored that a talent scout will be there."

"Really?" Fionna is totally clueless.

"Yeah," FP says solemnly, "that's what's eating me up."

"Glob, I wish I could go watch you play and stuff."

"Actually you can." Pepper seems very talkative today, "The tournament is on a Sunday, so you'll have the day off."

"Algebraic."

"Mhmm, anyways you should get going FI, don't want to get fined for overdue library books."

"Oh yeah, I'll see you later." They watch Fionna leave.

"What did you do that for?" FP asks once she's gone.

"You were about to say something stupid."

"How do you know?"

"You like her." It isn't a question.

"So?"

"That's not how this story goes. I'm only helping the time line move along."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand since you don't have connections." She gets up to leave, "Oh and just so you know, Marshall and Fionna share no blood relation at all." She takes her leave, allowing FP to feel worse than before as he sits alone on the table.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its gnder bender characters**

**Sucky chapter I know, don't worry it gets better. Can't wait to write that dinner scene ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

"FP, pick up; it's me again, Fionna. I've been calling for a while now and it seems like your phone is broken because I can hear it ring but you don't pick up the phone. Ughh, call me back, please." Fionna dumps her cellphone on her bed, nearly hitting Pepper. She appears to not have noticed.

"You know he's probably at soccer practice." She says as she skims through a magazine, laying on her stomach on Fionna's bed.

"It's almost seven! And it's Sunday!" Fionna paces impatiently around her room. FP has been avoiding her all week, even skipping lunch to not see her, and with Cake moving her stuff back and forth from the Tree House to Chrome's place she rarely saw her friends. The only one left to talk to was Pepper.

"High sports are a commitment and players should be ready to dedicate their time to practice, whenever, where ever." Pepper says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but it's not like him to just diss me like that."

"What do you care? You're not his girlfriend, stop acting like it." Fionna blushes in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but we are friends, and friends don't diss friends."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Speaking of, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pepper sighs," For your date," Fionna still looks confused, "with Marshall Lee."

"Oh glob! I almost forgot!" Fionna start rummaging through her closet. She hadn't really bothered to actually put real clothes on. She hunted down an almost clean pair of shorts and a white shirt.

"This will look fine." She throws the clothes on top of the bed and Pepper almost laughs out loud.

"Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position, Fi? You can't wear that on a date with the Vampire King!"

"Why not? It's comfy."

"Comfy or not, this is a date and he's the king."

"He is not Elvis Presley" Pepper mentally slaps her. "Plus, we're just buds."

"Aghhh. It's not appropriate for the place he's taking you."

"You know where he's taking me?" Fionna's curiosity has been struck.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Pepper stays quiet, "Fine, but I don't own any cocktail dresses fyi."

"That won't be necessary." Pepper gets up from the bed. "Just leave it to me, you'll look great by the time I'm done with you."

Marshall knock softly on Fionna's door, "Hey are you ready yet?"

"She'll be out in a minute!" Some girl's unknown voice replies.

"Um, alright, I'll be waiting outside, 'k?" this time there's no replies but fits of giggles instead.

Marshall leans against his motorcycle outside. The front door opens and Fionna emerges outside, radiating beauty. Her splendid, wavy, blonde hair has been spiked into Japanese buns, leaving some strands to fall upon her face. She's wearing black boots instead of flats and her jeans look worn out but fitting. She's wearing what looks like a black spaghetti shirt under her leather jacket. Her bunny ears aren't present but instead she has a necklace with a cute, white bunny resting a little above her chest. She has very little makeup on, but her lips breathe a vibrant red.

"Well, someone looks gorgeous."

"Thanks Marshy." Her cheeks turn pink. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He swings his leg over his motorcycle and turns on the engine. "Coming?" Fionna does as Marshall did and swings her leg to ride the motorcycle. He takes a deep breath. _Mhmm, vanilla._

"Hold on tight." Fionna tightens her grip around his waist. He revs the engine and they take off. The entire time, Fionna doesn't let go and she leans her head on his back breathing in the sweet smell of strawberries that lure a smile into her face.

**AN: I know the last chapter sucked but this is a lil better id kinda been busy with tests and projects so writing has gotten sloppy I hope to continue writing in the summer so yall gotta leave me reviews to encourage me yall lol um well yea that's all I gotta say bye yall –Ray\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This fanfic is made for entertainment purposeses only not for sale, rent, or auction.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are we? Fionna asks as Marshall parks his motorcycle under a tree.

"Don't you know bunny?" He takes Fionna's hand and leads her up the small hill, "This is the old drive in!" Before Fionna is an abandoned parking lot that has long since been forgotten; the once soft, green grass rug has now been turned into a brown, dried carpet. The giant screen is still up but has several burn marks on it. The concession stand is boarded up shut. And in the middle of all this stands a simple table along with two chairs.

"What could be better than dinner and a show? Come on." Marshall leads her to the table. Up close the table holds two plates, two silverware sets, two wine glasses, a three piece candelabra, and, in a vase, a single, blood red rose on top of a white tablecloth. Fionna is speechless.

"Wow, this is incredible." Marshall pulls her chair out, like a true gentleman, and she sits. He takes the chair opposite of her. A waiter appears.

"What would you like to drink, Sir?"

"We'll have two glasses of lemonade—"

"Actually, I'd like a glass of Chardonnay, if you have any." Fionna interrupts; Marshall raises an eyebrow at her.

"A bottle of the best Chardonnay we have, please." The waiter disappears. "You like wine?" He asks her.

"On certain occasions," Fionna smiles; a black and white silent film plays on the screen. "Why here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, when you said dinner, I was thinking you'd take me to a restaurant, or something similar."

"Why would I take you to a fancy bistro where you would have to dress up and feel out of place?" Fionna nods in acknowledgement. "Besides, cameras and groupies follow me around everywhere; who wants that kind of attention when you are trying to have dinner?" The waiter comes back with their bottle of white wine. He pours some into each wine glass. "Thank you Charles." Fionna takes a sip of wine.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me then?"

"No of course not! That's not what I meant!" Marshall's panicking a bit. Fionna laughs.

"I'm just messing with you, man. But why here, out of all places, I'm still curious."

"It's quiet, it's private, I own it; why not?"

"You own it?"

"Yes, my mother, Heather Abadeer, bought this land a while back so she could build a mall or something like that. She hasn't started the project yet, so I can do as I want here."

"I thought your last name was Lee."

"That's my middle name, but I never really liked the name Abadeer."

The waiter comes back carrying two plates. "Dinner is served." He places the plates in front of Fionna and Marshall.

"Italian?" She looks at Marshall across the candle light.

"Goes great with Chardonnay."

"I couldn't agree more." She lifts her glass, "Here's to pregnancies and winning bets." Marshall laughs and clinks his glass with hers.

The meal consists of chicken with a white sauce on top, green spaghetti and garlic bread. It is a simple yet elegant meal. After eating Fionna wipes her mouth and speaks up again.

"Why did you kiss me?" Surprised at the question, Marshall nearly chokes on his wine.

"Pardon, if I do recall correctly, our lips never actually met."

"My glob, Marshall, just answer the question."

"Costumers."

"What?"

"Did you notice that this week there were more customers than before? The remodeling has something to do with it but it was mainly the fact that all girls that were there for the reopening are now in heat because of our little performance. They want to get chosen too and have a 'Marshall Lee' experience for themselves." Fionna stays quiet. He's right. She looks over to the screen as she drinks her wine. On the screen a couple from the 1920's is having a fight. The woman slaps the man and he grabs her wrist just as she is about to walk out the door. He tells her something and takes her face in his hands. They kiss passionately. Fionna is entranced by the film.

She turns to face Marshall, "Would you do it again?" He looks at her confused, she leans over the table, careful not to get her clothes dirty, "Kiss me?"

Marshall looks into her deep baby blues. She's serious. He looks at her ruby red lips, thinking about how much he's like a taste of the scarlet color. A camera flashes somewhere, then car head lights come on, blinding the two teens.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?! This is private property!" Fionna sits back in her chair. Marshall gets up from his seat, extending his hand over his eyes so he can see.

"It's alright Starchy, it's just me, Marshall, and one of my friends." He strides over to talk to the officer.

_Right,_ Fionna thinks,_ your friend._

**AN: theres a reason she didn't wear a dress. Lol um I thank yall for leaving me reviews and what not keep reading \m/.\m/ soooooo that camera flashhh…..o: -Ray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This fan fic is not for sale rent or auction, made for entertainment purposes only **


	22. Chapter 22

"You have ten new messages!" FP's voicemail says in a robotic voice. "First new message from Fionna: Hey FP, it's me, call me back. Click. Second new message, from Fionna: It's Fi, call me back soon, ok? Third new message from Fionna—"

They were all from Fionna. He lies back down on his bed. He has way too many things running through his head. Why had Fionna let that stupid scum, wannabe vampire kissed her? Was he really her stepbrother? What had Pepper meant by what she had said last Monday? These questions, and more, are swirling in his head, when his phone beeps.

LSP: Dude! Got some beer & babes lets go party!

FP mindlessly looks at the text and deletes it. It beeps again.

LSP: 1 week til tournament, lets get wasted

FP rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. He grabs a towel and heads into the shower. Coming out of the shower he wraps the towel around his waist and lights a candle. He grabs his phone off his bedside table, flips it open, and checks his messages.

LSP: Come on, the babes want the Flame

LSP: There's twins here. I know hoe much you like double

LSP: Dude your missing out

LSP: Fine more babes for meh

LSP: Just hurry up and come to my house the parties not as fun without you dude

Gmail: You've received an attachment from bnbybnt0 . Click here to open the attachment.

FP leans against his wall, arms crossed, and opens the message. The picture is a little blurry. He crosses his room, still in only a towel, and takes a seat in front of his computer. He logs into his Gmail account. The picture is extremely clear now.

It is of a girl, with fair hair, leaning over the table in mid-kiss and a young man with dark hair sitting across from her. But the camera isn't focused on them; it's focused in the background. In the background a similar picture of a black and white couple. FP stares at the picture, speechless. He gets up in a rage and gets dressed quickly. He grabs his red hoodie and converse as he slams the door on his way out.

"Hay man you made it!" A drunk LSP slaps FP in the back.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist a good party." FP shouts out a lie over the music.

"Cool, well the punch is over there and the boobs are over here. You know the way around the place. Enjoy yourself." He staggers off in an unclear direction. FP makes his way to the punch.

"Hi!" a pale, older girl with white, scene hair goes up to him. She's wearing a cut band t-shirt that exposes her tummy. She's got the tightest black jeans ever, and on her wrist lays a bracelet with a cherry blossom charm and what looks like a sock monkey charm.

"Hey," He says back politely. He has no idea who this girl is; he takes a gulp of the Vodka spiked punch. "I'm Ember. And you are?"

"Drunk" is her response, "And just a lil 'on'" she eyes FP up and down. The unknown girl extends her hand to ember. "Come with me." FP thinks of all the bad things that have happened to him so far. Fionna's too busy with her step-bro/boy toy to notice him anywhere. What would be the damage if he hooked up with some stranger anyhow? Maybe it was the vodka speaking, or this strange girl's bewitching aroma of cherry blossoms and betrayal; regardless he takes her hand and follows her outside to the pool storage unit.

**AN: Wow guess who the mysterious white haired girl is o.o oh gawd more drama is on the way. Ahh my throat hurts and I got a headache yet I still wrote yall this chapter lol :3 aqlso check me out on youtube XxVampireKittyx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the gender bender characters. This story is not for sale auction or rent. Made for entertainment purposes only. **


	23. Chapter 23

The rain makes pitter patter sounds on the roof of the Candy Kingdom. There aren't many customers on this rainy Wednesday afternoon so Cake and Chrome have left the shop to the two teens and Bella so that they can go to the doctors. Fionna lazily wipes the countertop as Marshall and Bella play a game of cards. The door swings open wildly, giving everyone a jump.

"Hey, yo, girl!" An annoying purple haired guys walks into the shop, "Whip me up one of those purple Cosmos, will ya sweetheart?" He strides up to the bar and leans over the counter, resting his head on his hands as he stares at Fionna's figure. She cleans a plastic cup and looks at him uninterested, "You know LSP, if you continue to dress in purple and only eat and drink purple items you are going to turn into a grape!"

"Fine by me, I'll have a thing outside skin and a juicy, delicious inside."

"That," Bella says, "is totally gross." Bella ends her game of cards with Marshall.

"Hey you're the one with a dirty mind." He turns her attention to her.

"What does LSP even stand for?"

"Lumpy Space Prince"

"You wish." Bella and LSP commence in an odd conversation as she makes him the requested drink.

With LSP's extravagant entrance Fionna had failed to notice FP enter after LSP, and clinging onto LSP's forearm is a white haired girl. Fionna's and LSP's eyes meet. "Can we have a minute?" she asks.

FP looks at the girl and she gives him a small nod. He follows Fionna to one of the empty booths. With LSP and Bella engaged in a meaningless argument about who knows what, the white haired girl has no one to talk to but Marshall. She walks over to him and leans back on the counter, trying too hard to show off her breasts.

"Hey stranger." She says.

"What the hell are you doing here Ashley?" Marshall snaps at her.

"What happened to being civil, Mar-mar?"

"Don't globbing call me that!" His temper is getting the best of him.

"Globbing? Wow, what has she done to you?" Ashley looks over to where Fionna and FP are talking.

"She hasn't done anything. Now go away." He motions her way with his hand but she gets a hold of his wrist.

"Back to old habits I see." A deviant smile creeps upon her face. He breaks her grasp.

"It's no one of your business."

"She must be something, for you to want her bad. Careful or my little Flame Prince will steal the princess."

"A king is better than a prince."

"Yes, but a king already has a queen." She looks at him and bats her eyelashes.

"We were done long ago." She moves around Marshall as he talks. She stands behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about all the great times we had together?" She starts massaging his shoulders. "Remember mar-mar? Those lonesome times in my room, smoking it up, you and me, and then getting so high we'd have to discover each other's anatomies/" She's practically cooing in his ear. Marshall shoves her hands away from him.

"Don't even start." He turns in his seat to face her. "I thought you were with him."

"So what if I am? Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?"

"Because…" Marshall can think of a hundred reasons of why he cares but a sudden action interrupts his train of thoughts. Ashley's lips are dry as she presses them forcefully against Marshall's. He is tapped in her grasp as she holds down his wrists. The world literally spins around as FP turns him in his seat and punches Marshall in the mouth.

**AN: Sorry it took so long the bf and I are having problems and well I haven't been in the mood to write. As you can see some of my probs are reflected in the chapters somehow. Well I wanted to finally properly introduce Ashley, yes she is technically with Flame Prince but hey she's a whore lol um so that there aren't any questions, Fionna wanted to kiss marshall last time cuz she has feelings for him too but shes unsure, Fionna wanted to talk to flame prince because hes been ignoring her and she wanted to know wuts going on, Bella and LSP do not like each other their just frienemis. And bella is 25 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time gender bender characters or anything. This fan fic is not for sale, auction or rent. All rights to rightful owners.**


	24. Chapter 24

"What the hell, Ember?!" Fionna is definitely pist as she rages through the hall. "You busted Marshall's lumping lip!" FP looks at her seriously uninterested.

"So what?" He asks, "He kissed my girlfriend."

"So what?!" Fionna asks "He won't be able to sing for a while and that's going to make sales go down. And if you ask me it seemed like she was the one kissing him."

"You're just mad because you can't kiss him now."

Fi's face becomes a furious red. Their yelling has attracted a crowd. "What the glob is wrong with you! Why the hell would I want to kiss Marshall? He's my lumping bro, dude. We're just buds and even if we were more than that, which we aren't, why would it matter to you?!"

"Because I like you!" The heat has risen up to his face as well. "I like like you!"

"Doesn't seem like it. You're going around punching my friends and kissing your girl!" Fionna is on the verge of tears. Gumball gets out of his classroom to see what all the commotion is about.

"If you really like like me," Fionna continues, "then you would have said something to me, instead of hooking up with some girl."

"I tried! Since that first time we met, I did try, but you never noticed!" The bell rings.

"Alright everyone get to class," ushers Gumball.

"You didn't try!" Fionna ignores Gumballl, "I would of noticed if you had."

"Ashley doesn't even matter to me. She's nothing to me because I like you." Fionna looks into FP's eyes. Her eyes hold pain and anger; his show remorse and likeness.

"Ember, Fionna, get to class." Gumball commands. There are still some students loitering around the two of them.

"Do you really mean that?" Fionna asks FP, half of the anger gone from her tone.

"Yes, I do."

"Fionna's eyes slit and she shakes her head. "Then you are an asshole." She slaps him hard across the face.

"Fionna Ward, to the principal's office!" Gumball takes her by the arm and leads her away. "The rest of you get to class now!" No one had ever seen Gumball so angry, everyone but the stunned FP scatters. Fionna turns back to look at him.

"Don't you dare ever talk to me ever again," She spats out, "and I better not see you, or your friends, at the Candy Kingdom." Gumball tugs her around a corner and FP dwells there as if he was just told he had cancer and was told he had one day to live.

Fionna is on her way to the Candy Kingdom after school. Today had totally sucked. She'd gotten a week's worth of detention for assaulting another student.

_Assulting my butt, _she thinks, _he totally had that coming for saying all that stupid junk._ Just thinking about it made her blood boil. Even if he did like her, he has a girlfriend. When he had walked in with Ashley yesterday afternoon she'd been slightly disappointed. It's not that she likes FP, just that he could have done better. When she had talked to him about it, he had said that he'd met her at a party.

_So they hadn't been going out for long, so why did he punch Marshall for kissing her? _But that's not what she'd seen. She saw Ashley and Marshall talking out of the corner of her eye. Ashley had moved behind him and he had turn but stopped to think of what to say next. Fionna swears that Ashley is the one that kissed Marshall but, why?

_He's used to having girls swoon all over him, but none are bold enough to go as far as kiss him. Even if Ashley was bold enough, she had FP so why did she? _Fionna can't help but feel as if there's more to it that what she thinks she knows.

_I'd have to ask Pepper to clarify things._ There are way too many things on Fionna's mind at the moment and she can't think straight.

She passes a man sitting against a building. He wears rags and has a weird horned-helmet-thing on his head. He looks seriously ill and on the border of death.

"Hey, you ok?" Her heroine nature never defies her. He resembles a zombie as he moans out a groan.

"Do you need some help? Food maybe?" The man lifts up a thin hand and stretches out a handkerchief to Fionna. She takes it politely. Surprisingly it is clean.

"Why…thank you." She is unsure of what to do with it. He motions to his nose with his hand.

"Oh do I have a booger?" The naïve Fionna lifts the hanky to her nose and in the blink of an eye the world becomes a series of swirly colors before she completely loses consciousness.

**AN: the Lich…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time gender bender characters. This Fan fic is not for sale, auction, or rent. Made for entertainment Purposes only. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Before I begin let me apologize for not being able to update in time. My internet was down and this is supposed to be the final chapter but it was too long so I had to make two. I was finished long ago but damn internet. ): im sorry I made yall wait so long and then I didn't even finish it but I hope yall like it. Just a couple more followers and I'll hit 100 yall! If I make it to 100 I promise to make it a happy ending lol. Well without further adu, the final chapter part one.**

FP bursts into the nearly empty Candy Kingdom. He has a wild look in his eyes and beads of sweat cover his forehead.

"Where is she? What's going on?" At the sight of him Marshall's face contorts into an irritated scowl.

"What the hell are you doing here, rebound?" Marshall asks menacingly.

"What do you mean rebound?"

"Cut the crap, you're Ashley's little boy toy now. Don't act as if you didn't know Ashley's my ex." His face looks harsher with a busted lip.

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like I keep tabs on the Vampire King."

"Are you mocking me?" Marshall's fist clenches.

"Is the sky blue?"

"Marshall, Ember, both of you shut up and stop fighting! There are lives at stake here!" Pepper shouts from in between the two boys. "Fionna's life."

"What do you mean Pepper?" Cake asks.

"I asked to you close the hop today because of an event that occurred earlier," She looks at Marshall, "and I called FP here because I simply cannot conduct this meeting without him, he is a vital character."

"Pepper," Marshall's tone is calmer, "as usual I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"The Lich took her!" She cries out, "The Lich has Fionna." Everyone but Gumball is confused.

"Are you sure it was the Lich?" Gumball asks her.

"It has to be" she replies.

"Wait just a moment," FP says, "Who is lich?" Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Not lich, the LICH, capital L" He gives her a confused expression and she sighs, "The Lich is a person who has been kidnapping girls for the past decay. Girls throughout the nation have disappeared thanks to him. One girl—though—was able to escape their grasp and she spoke of how the Lich had drugged her, kidnapped her, and took her to a secret location that was freezing cold. She was forced to do as they said. She never saw the Lich's face and couldn't identify it as a male or female. She feared that it would kill her. The Lich is some-what like Jack the Ripper, except that the Lich wears a horned helmet by which it is identified."

"It?" Marshall asks, "You don't know its gender?"

"Well no," Gumball answers, "but the Lich is usually identified as a man due to the case where only females are taken, but with society today, you can say that the Lich is genders." The boys give Gumball a questioning look.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Chrome asks.

"Call the cops of course!" Cake shouts. "Well get an Amber Alert going all over the place."

"Calling the police won't do us any good right now." Pepper remarks, "she hasn't been missing for more than 24 hours and the Lich is the FBI's problem. The Banana Guards won't help in this situation."

"Then what are we to do?" FP asks. "We can't just stand around waiting for 24 to pass so that we can do an Amber Alert." The entire place stays quiet as they look at one another in uncertainness.

"We go after her." Marshall states. All eyes in the shop are on him. "Chrome, Gumwad, Flame-boy and I can go look for her. Pepper can stay behind and get in contact with the FBI. Cake, well I'm not trying to be sexist, but you are a woman, and you're pregnant. I can't allow you to be put in any sort of danger. It'd be best if you stayed."

"Not like I was planning on moving anyways" she answers in her sarcastic tone.

"Wait why do I have to go?" Gumball whines, "I'm not built to fight like the rest of you."

"Because you know plenty of useful things about the Lich, in example, is he driving a car or how is he transporting the girls elsewhere?"

"It would have to be assumed he is using a vehicle for there are no reports of a horned man carrying any girl out of any city."

"How long has Fionna been missing?" The question is intended at Pepper but Gumball answers.

"Approximately three hours."

"How far could the captor have gone in three hours, assuming he wants to get out of the city?"

"As far as the Ice Kingdom."

"The Ice Kingdom?" Cake asks, "Isn't that the stretch of land Simone owns?"

"Yeah and it is completely deserted." Gumball states

"Perfect to keep someone captive." Chrome says.

"We need to head over there, now!" Marshall says grabbing his leather jacket.

"Isn't it dangerous?" FP asks, "I thought the land there is supposed to be frozen over or something."

Marshall turns to face him, "Whether it is dangerous or not, Fionna's life is on the line here." And so the four guys head out to the Ice Kingdom.

"Well if this doesn't spell out villainous hide out then I don't know what does." FP comments.

The four stand before a cave entrance. They had gotten to the Ice Kingdom in record timing. As soon as they had gotten off the truck, Marshall had gotten a whiff of vanilla. Hoping that the scent would lead them to Fionna he steered them all to the opening of a cave. Fionna's key lays at the icy entrance.

"This is it." Marshall says.

"So what's the plan, oh mighty leader?" FP taunts.

"We go in, find Fi, beat the bad guy, call the Banana Guards, and then go home."

"Oh come on," FP whines, "it can't be that simple."

Marshall stares at him with a serious look. "No one said anything about it being simple." With a nod of his head they all step inside the treacherous cave.

"Fionna!" In the dim lighting of the cave, a young girl's outline forms in the dark. Suddenly, a dozen lanterns turn on all at once and she is illuminated. Marshall's, FP's, and Gumball's eyes go wide.

Fionna's half-sitting half-laying on the floor. Her hands are bound behind her back. Her hair is dirty and her clothes are torn. She's still wearing her school uniform. Her tie has been undone and her blouse is missing some buttons exposing her—pierced?!—belly button and white cotton bra. There are some spots of blood on her white shirt and from her position on the floor her panties flash everyone.

Gumball's nose drips a drop of blood but he can't take his eyes off of her. FP's face flushes a furious red.

"Gumball!" Marshall's commanding voice snaps him out of his daze, "Go untie her, everyone else stay on guard. A predator never leaves his prey alone for too long."

Up close, the giant bump on Fionna's head is obvious. She has various scratches everywhere and she is struggling hard to stay conscious.

"Don't worry Fi, we'll get you out." Gumball says.

"The…queen...it was...her." She's gasping for air. "Behind you."

They all turn to find a lunatic with horns _implanted _in his head looking at them with wide eyes. The crazy had apparently gone to his head. He stretches out a bony finger toward Fionna.

Chrome, who is at the front of the group, doesn't take his eyes off him. He shakes his head as if to say, No way you can't have her. The Lich puts down his hand and starts running at him far too fast for a man in his condition. The Lich is five feet away when Chrome pulls out a gun calmly and shoots him down dead. Everyone stares at Chrome.

"Huh, I guess it is that simple." FP comments.

"It's not over," Marshall says, "when there is one, there is two." A wicked laughter fills the cave air.

"You were always a smart one, Mar-mar." The voice comes from all over, it bounces off the walls and jumps in every direction.

"You're the one who taught me all I know, Simone."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time Gender Bender Characters. This fan fic is not made for sale rent or auction, made for entertainment purposes only. **

**Lmao Gumball your such a perv .**


	26. Chapter 26

**Forgot to mention on last chapter that the Banana Guards are like the police and are called that cuz their uniform is a bright yellow.**

Marshall looks around the cave, Simone is nowhere in sight.

"Stay put, she's a master of tricks." He whispers to his comrades.

"Like that's going to help any." This time the voice comes from behind them, where the Ice Queen holds a captive Gumball in her arms, the crumpled Fionna at her feet. She's wearing a blue ball gown dress, her hair is down, and a tiara sits on top of her head. She looks like a real Ice Queen. "Surprise, surprise." The Ice Queen holds a gun against Gumball's head. Fionna still lays on the floor.

"Simone, look at you, you're holding a gun to a guy's head, what has become of you?" Marshall says calmly.

"What has become of me? Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." She replies.

"Then why did you take Fionna?" FP asks.

"Because!" She points her gun at Fionna, "This little tomboy is stealing all my princes."

"What do you mean?"

"My princes! They are all here now; Prince Gumball, Flame Prince, Lord Monochromicorn, and, most importantly, the Vampire King. Do you know how long I searched for you after we were separated, Marshall?!"

"Separated?" FP directs his attention to Marshall, "Marshall what the lump is she talking about?"

"Marshall never takes his eyes off the Ice Queen. "It was a long time ago," he starts, "a little after Y2K. I was around six and I had lost everything. My mother was nowhere to be found and I was scared, just like any six year old would have been. Simone found me hiding out in an empty convenience store with my Hambo. We took care of each other for a while. We became friends, built a great relationship, but then we had the mistake of stumbling upon civilization. I was taken in as an orphan and she was welcomed into town as a therapist. When I was nine, my mom found me and took me back home. I never saw Simone after that. It wasn't until I turned 18 that I finally left home and ended up in Aaa a year later that Simone and I were reunited. But now I realize she's a lunatic."

"How dare you talk about me like that?! After all I gave you, you still despise me." The Ice Queen is throwing a fit.

I don't hate you." Marshall lowers his gaze, "if anything, you've been one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

The expression on the Ice Queen's face changes, she lowers her gun just a little bit. "You mean it?" she asks.

"Yeah." He replies

"You wanna hug?" FP stares at the two in disbelief.

"Yeah," Marshall lifts his head, "come here."

She lets of of Gumball and advances slowly towards him. When she is an arm's length away, Marshall kicks the gun out of her hand, making it land at Gumball's feet.

"Sorry Simone, you have no power over me."

"Do you dare hit a lady?"

"Sorry Simone, the only ladies I see here is Fionna and Gumwad."

"Do you really think you can fight me? Mar-mar I taught you everything! All your kicks, punches, and blocks! I know them all; you can't possibly win against me."

"Don't underestimate me, Simone." He directs his attention to Chrome and FP. "Go help Gumball, get Fionna out of here. I'll take care of h—"

The Ice Queen landed a good kick to Marshall's stomach. "Good kick." He says as he doubles over to catch his breath. Once he can breathe again he takes off his jacket and places it on the floor. He makes an attempt to run at her but she side steps, just as he predicted, and he slides his foot under her to flip her off her feet. As this royal fracas is progressing, Gumball tries to frantically strip the ropes off of Fionna's wrists.

"They're bound too tight. They look frozen over." He says.

"Here let me help." FP digs into his jeans pocket and extracts a lighter. As he lights it Marshall lands near them, looking pretty beat. "Go help." FP tells Chrome

"No" Marshall protests. Deaf to Marshall's plea, the tall Chrome moves to the Ice Queen only to be flipped over her shoulder and thrown against a cave wall.

"What the cabbage?!" Gumball says in disbelief.

"She's really strong, as if her crown feeds her power, she's always been like that, and nothing can really stop her." Marshall says as he gets up and goes after her with more speed than before. He manages to land a few punches, he knocks off the small tiara to the floor. The two wrestle on the ground, both landing deadly blows. Marshall kicks her off him and forces her against the wall, grabbing her by the throat.

"How…where did you learn this." She questions as his grip tightens. "I did not teach this to you."

"You forgot to teach me one of the most important ways to fight." He raises his fist to level with his ear. "You forgot to teach me how to fight for what I love." He punches her straight in the face, making her see penguins.

The Banana Guards, along with the FBI, drag an unconscious Simone out of the cave.

_I guess the girls pulled through,_ Marshall thinks. They had arrived shortly after Marshall defeated her. Marshall exits the cave, his jacket in hand, and looks at the post carnage. Gumball stands by a gurney, which holds injured Chrome. The dead Lich is being lifted into an ambulance. Chrome hadn't taken much damage but being thrown against a cave wall does hurt. At least he had tried to help; Marshall's only concern was how Cake was going to react to all of this.

He looks around for Fionna. She's clinging onto FP saying how sorry she is and crying like a mad woman. His jacket is around her shoulders, she must be freezing cold. Marshall, who had taken 100% damage, didn't actually feel cold. Even though he was exhausted and extremely sore, he felt more relief and calmer than before. He walks on farther on and Fionna sees his silhouetted outline. She runs to him, taking off the jacket in the process. When she reaches Marshall she embraces him tightly.

"Marshall you saved me." Her tears soak into his cotton shirt.

"No"

"That's twice that you've done that. You're my hero." Before Marshall can protest he kisses him on the lips passionately. He feels a little bit of pain from where his lip split thanks to the cold but her lips are warm and soft. When their lips separate she whispers to him "I love you." His face blushes with heat as he holds her tighter in his arms.

**Well this completes my story I hope yall liked it, if I reach 100 followers I promise to continue it this summer. I have other stories in mind but im not gunna write and tell ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time gender bender characters or adventure time in general. This fac fic is not made for rent auction or sale. Made for entertainment purposes only**

**Check me out on Youtube: XxVampireKittyx, leave me reviews and subscribe to me thanks for reading my story 3 love ya bye **


End file.
